


Super Sub

by MTL17



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, Dom Alex Danvers, Dom Cat Grant, Double Penetration, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Step-Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Alex Danvers, Top Cat Grant, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Being Supergirl can be very stressful. Luckily Kara has people to give her what she needs to cope. This story takes place during Season 1 of Supergirl, but there are no real spoilers.





	1. Super Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex Danvers tried to be a good sister. It was literally the story of her life. She had looked after her younger sister when they were little, been her best friend and even joined the DEO to try and protect her. That was everything most people knew about her. Everything her Mom knew she did. Everything she was proud of. But there was something else, something she prayed no one would ever discover, that she had done in the name of being a good sister, and something she had tried so hard to stop doing. But when she came home to find a completely naked Kara Danvers, a.k.a. Supergirl, kneeling in the middle of their living room and looking up at her so hopefully it was hard to remain strong.

"Kara, we've talked about this." Alex sighed.

"I know." Kara said softly, lowering her gaze, "But I... I had a really bad day."

"I know." Alex softly parroted.

It had been all over the news how Supergirl had failed to save a family of four when some lunatic blew up a bridge, most of the news reports not even bothering to imply that it was Supergirl's fault. Instead they flat out said it, while mostly ignoring all the other families Kara had saved. Of course Alex, and everybody else, had tried to teach Kara that she couldn't save everybody, but Kara just wouldn't listen and always blamed herself for everything. Alex could see it in Kara's eyes, something she had sadly guessed would be there as she reluctantly made her way home from the DEO base of operations in Central city. She just hoped she could avoid Kara's usual coping mechanism.

"But you should be eating ice cream and watching your favourite movies." Alex pointed out.

"You know that doesn't really work for me." Kara said softly, "And it's not just... the bridge thing, Ms Grant was super tough on me, and Winn just won't take a hint, and everything just seemed to go wrong today, and I just... I just can't take it anymore. So please Alex, help me."

Alex sighed and step closer, "You should just ask Ms Grant to be your Dom."

Kara blushed furiously, "I told you, she's straight."

Smirking as she closed the distance between them Alex quipped, "And I've never fucked my own sister."

There was a brief pause, then Kara looked up at her and boldly told Alex, "You think what we have is ugly. It's not. It's beautiful. And good. And... and it's the only thing that gets me through days like this."

There was another pause and then against her better judgement Alex kneeled down, cupped Kara's cheek and softly said, "Nothing about you could ever be ugly."

Kara smiled, closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, while Alex desperately wished she could believe her own words. Well, Kara had always been beautiful, but the love they had for each other wasn't pure and innocent. It had been perverted by Alex's selfishness. After all, for all of her power and strength Alex had no doubt that Kara would have taken no for an answer that first-time. That she wouldn't have physically force the issue if Alex just had the strength to say no. But she had never been able to resist the sight of Kara on her knees, so instead Alex lent down even further and kissed her little sister for what had to be the millionth time.

Countless times Alex had promised herself this would never happen again, had told Kara it would never happen again, but it was a promise she just couldn't keep, and as their lips connected again Alex almost forgot why this was so wrong. Almost. But this wasn't one of those heated kisses were Alex forgot everything including her name, a.k.a. the type of kiss she was hoping to someday have with someone other than her sister. It was a slow, gentle kiss, the type of which Kara allowed her to have complete control, and the type which she knew enhanced Kara's feeling of submission.

Kara always had let Alex be in control because she was terrified of hurting her. Also it was therapeutic to submit to someone physically weaker than herself. And it felt natural. Everything with Alex had always felt natural to Kara, and she would never understand why humans had so many hangups about sex. To be fair she had been too young to know whether such things were so forbidden on Krypton, but she liked to think not. She liked to think it was a place they could have been happy together, at least when she allowed herself such bittersweet thoughts. But even on this planet there was an arguable grey area, given that Kara was Alex's adopted sister instead of a blood relation, although Kara didn't like to say it out loud as their sisterly bond was just as important to her as their sexual relationship.

Suddenly Alex broke the kiss, got up and smiled, "Don't go anywhere."

With that Alex walked into her bedroom, a.k.a. the one they shared pretty much on a nightly basis, even if a lot of the time they were just snuggling under the bed sheets and watching trashy TV, which Kara always enjoyed, just not as much as this. Like the well-trained sub she was Kara remained on her knees patiently for several long minutes, confident that her big sister would return to begin her favourite sisterly act. Sure enough after some rustling around Kara heard footsteps approach and found herself smiling up at her sibling, who smiled back before producing a little box from behind her back. Before Kara had time to wonder what was inside it Alex opened the box and the superhero cried out softly in pain and betrayal.

"Kryptonite?" Kara questioned, looking up at her sister with big blue eyes.

"Enough to neutralize your powers, but not do any permanent damage." Alex said sternly, taking the little black collar with the tiny green stone attached to it out of the box and then further explaining, "I took it from a pair of handcuffs which were able to restrain your cousin. If it's too much for you I can get something smaller, but I thought you'd appreciate the experience of truly losing control. And maybe I'm hoping it will finally put you off wanting to be my slutty little lesbian sub. Although I'm not holding my breath."

"Please don't." Kara said softly, before quickly clarifying, "Please don't hold your breath. Nothing could ever stop me from wanting to be yours."

"We'll see." Alex mumbled, before pushing, "Now, do you want to try the collar?"

"God yes." Kara replied without hesitation, "Please Alex... Mistress, give it to me. I want you to collar me. Please? I want to be collared."

Alex smiled softly and ordered, "Pull back your hair and stick out your neck."

"Yes Mistress." Kara quickly obeyed, unable to stop herself from letting out a small cry as her sister secured the kryptonite collar around her neck.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked softly, second-guessing this decision already.

"Yeah." Kara faked a laugh, before admitting, "It hurts, but it's nothing I can't handle. I swear to you, my Mistress, I'm okay. And I'll tell you if that changes."

"Good." Alex said softly, gently stroking her sister's hair, "But you should be able to take it off yourself, quickly and easily. It's just a clip-on. Here, why don't you practice taking it off and putting it back on as quickly as you can."

Kara nodded and then did as she was told, smiling in relief as Alex's words were proven true as she easily slipped off the collar. She didn't return to full strength right away as the evil green stone was still pretty close, but she felt a lot better and Kara knew that if she threw the collar just a few feet away she'd quickly return to her usual state. Which she almost pointed out to Alex who was watching her apprehensively, but as that would have been obvious Kara instead chose to just obey the second part of her Mistress's order and reattach the collar around her neck and then repeat the process. She wasn't able to use her super speed in that state, but it was still pretty fast, and she even shot Alex a cheeky smile a couple of times while dangling the collar away from her by the tips of her fingers.

"Good." Alex nodded to show her approval, "Now, put the collar back on and follow me in the usual way, Super Sub."

"Yes Mistress." Kara blushed.

Hearing that little nickname Alex had been using ever since she became Supergirl always made Kara blush and her submissive heart flutter, as it was a mockery of her superhero name, or arguably combination of it and her sexual preference. Either way Kara loved it, and the usual way she followed Alex in this state, namely crawling behind her on her hands and knees, following her big sister like the eager little puppy she was. Unsurprisingly Kara ended up following Alex into her bedroom, at which point she got back into the position she had been waiting for her older sibling in. Surprisingly she was then told off for it.

"Get back on your hands and knees!" Alex said sternly.

"Yes Mistress." Kara quickly apologised.

Alex then smiled, proud of Kara for her obedience, and her own ability/training for allowing her to tell what Kara was doing without turning around. It was cool and made her feel bad ass. Of course if Kara had her powers right now she could probably sneak something by her, but that was the point. Right now Kara didn't have her powers. She was completely and truly at Alex's mercy for the first time in their lives, and Alex was determined to make sure that Kara knew that. Which meant being in control even when her back was turned to her kid sister while she pulled out her draw of sex toys and pulled out a little paddle she usually used for a warm-up. Although hopefully today it would be more than that.

Turning around Alex showed the paddle to Kara, slowly approached her and then announced, "Let's see just how effective that collar is, shall we?"

Before Kara could reply Alex quickly raised the paddle up and brought it crashing down on her baby sister's butt. Kara had looked disappointed when Alex had revealed the paddle 'which didn't do anything', but when Alex connected with her target Kara let out a loud cry of pain and betrayal and then straightened herself up and started rubbing her butt. The cry she let out made Alex second-guess this whole thing, but the adorable look of surprise on her face quickly made it worth it. Then that look of surprise turned to delight, and despite herself Alex couldn't help but get turned on by it.

"Oh my God, I actually felt that!" Kara exclaimed, slipping out of character.

"I'm glad." Alex said dryly, unsure if she was lying or not.

"No, you don't understand." Kara insisted, "I REALLY felt that. Before I was mostly faking, even with your 'good' toys, but that... wow. That felt so good."

"Are you sure?" Alex pushed.

"God yes!" Kara exclaimed desperately, quickly slipping back into her submissive mode, "Oh God Alex, that felt so good. Please Alex... Mistress, please spank me again with that toy. Spank me with all of your toys! Beat my butt! Beat it bright red! Please Mistress Alex, I've been waiting my whole life to get a proper spanking, and now you can finally give me one. You have too! You just have to beat my butt!"

There was a long pause and then Alex softly asked, "Kara, who's the Mistress?"

Kara frowned in confusion, "I-"

"Who. Is. The. Mistress?" Alex asked in a dangerous voice, "Is it you?"

"No Mistress Alex." Kara shook her head, "You're the Mistress and I'm just your bitch."

"Then why are you topping from the bottom?" Alex asked softly, then when Kara couldn't meet her eye kneeled down, cupped the usually stronger girls chin and easily pulled it upwards so her younger sibling was looking her directly in her eyes, "I should beat your ass for that, but because that's what you want I'll just use my hand."

"Yes Mistress. I'm sorry Mistress." Kara softly apologised.

Alex smiled, "But it will be over my knee, just because I know you like that."

Kara beamed, "Thank you Mistress."

Then, because she couldn't resist, Alex kissed her sister, lingering there for longer than she should have before pulling away and slowly putting the paddle away, sitting down on the bed and softly ordering, "Well, do you want to get spanked or not?"

"Yes Mistress. I'm sorry Mistress." Kara softly apologised, scurrying to get in position.

There was then a pause, partly to build anticipation for them both, but mostly just so Alex could admire Kara's cute little butt being presented to her. Cheekily Kara wiggled that ass ever so slightly, obviously trying to entice Alex to spank her while trying not to make it obvious that was what she was doing. Unfortunately for her little sister Alex could easily see through the trick, and punished her for it by making her wait even longer for what she wanted. It also gave Alex an opportunity to put a hand down and play with Kara's ass for a little while, squeezing and pinching the cheeks like a butcher examining a piece of meat, which of course made Kara whimper in frustration.

"Mistress, please..." Kara whined, "I need it. I need to be spanked."

That wasn't true. Kara wanted to be spanked, not needed too, and Alex considered pointing that out and/or making the little brat wait even longer to get what she wanted. But truth be told she was just as eager to spank her sister as her sister was eager to be spanked, so instead Alex raised her hand and brought it down as hard as she could on Kara's cute little ass. For once Alex was 100% sure that the cry that Kara then let out was real, which made her smirk in triumph. She had always hated the way Kara played along, because it made Alex felt like a failure as a Dom, and as twisted as it was she wanted to give her baby sister what she wanted, even if that was a hard spanking.

Kara was so happy she felt like she could cry. The pain of that first hard strike just felt so wonderful. Exactly what she needed. And it was a need, despite what she knew Alex thought. She just couldn't help it. She needed this kind of pain and humiliation. It was what she wanted. What she needed. What she craved. Part of it was survivors guilt, after being one of the only ones to survive the destruction of her home planet, but mostly she was guilty for failing all the people she couldn't save. That as incredible as they were her powers could fail her when she needed them the most, or she might make a mistake, and that was the difference between life and death. And maybe part of her was also guilty of having those abilities when others didn't. Especially those like Alex who could maybe make better use of them.

Growing up Kara had always secretly wished that Alex was exactly like her. She was still an awesome companion, but they could never have a race or spa or really do anything physical truly together. Worst of all Alex couldn't hurt her when she needed it. But now she could, which made Kara so overwhelmingly happy, a feeling which didn't subside when the next half a dozen spanks were nearly as hard as before. Honestly Kara had been expecting it. After all, ever since they had started their affair Alex's main way to dominate her was to deny her what she wanted, just giving her a little taste to keep her on the edge before finally delivering it. So at first it didn't even annoy Kara. At first.

Of course Kara had never been a patient person and it wasn't long before she was whimpering, "Please Alex, spank me harder! Harder! I can feel it, I swear. Oh God, what you're doing feels really good, but I want more. Ohhhhhh yeah, I want you to beat my butt. Please? Owww fuck, that's it, just like that. More. No! Don't stop! Alex?"

The more she tried the more Alex seem to tease her, either randomly giving her one hard strike and then going back to the mild spanking which preceded it, or worse making the spanks even more gentle. Kara tried everything she could think of, or at least everything that wouldn't hurt Alex, like call her sister by her real name instead of her proper title of Mistress Alex, being as whiny/bratty as possible and even threatening tell their Mom, the last one especially working well in the past but not now. Finally she just gave up and whimpered and literally cried at the frustration of being so close to what she wanted and not having it.

Ironically shortly after that Alex actually began giving her what she wanted, slowly increasing the power behind her strikes until each one echoed throughout the room, and more importantly caused the most wonderful sensation of pain which caused Kara to cry out joyfully. Just when Kara didn't think it could get any better Alex began slowly shortening the time in between each spank until her loving big sister was beating her butt as fast and as hard as humanly possible. Which with her currently dulled senses really did feel like one directly after another, for once Kara glad that Alex was human because of a kryptonian or something like that did this to her even she wouldn't have enjoyed it. Instead things were perfect, just perfect, and Kara was literally crying with joy.

Alex couldn't know that for sure, but she strongly suspected it given the way that Kara wasn't stopping her. Because sure, she din't currently possess her super strength or speed, but she could tell Alex to stop at any time and she would. Or she could use their safe word. If she could remember it. Or she could take that collar off and end her pain, one way or another. But she wouldn't. Kara had asked for this, beg for it, and now Alex was finally giving into her she couldn't imagine that her baby sister would ask her to stop. Especially considering how her soaking wet little pussy was currently ruining Alex's pants, which was both extremely hot and annoying.

Using that annoyance and every other single thing that had frustrated her about growing up with Kara as a foster sister Alex hit the kryptonian's ass harder than any other body part on any other alien or human, which was way more satisfying for them both and should be. And not just because Kara wasn't the only one getting wet, although that was pretty disturbing. Alex was actually finding it therapeutic to exercise her Demons in this way. It wasn't like before when this just left them both mostly frustrated, only able to find satisfaction in being humiliated and humiliating the other, this was real pain being received and dished out, and it felt really, really good.

Thanks to the relentless assault on it Kara's firm little ass jiggled ever so slightly with the force of every blow. Even better than that its slowly turned light pink, dark pink and then eventually an angry red and bruised red under the battering of Alex's hand. It was so wrong, but Alex honestly didn't think she'd ever seen anything more beautiful before in her life. And even when the super powerful alien's butt became red and bruised Kara didn't complain or retaliate. No, she continued to take it, and seemingly love it just as much as Alex did, perhaps proving that much to Alex's dismay that the two sisters were indeed perfect for each other.

Of course Alex wasn't a super powerful alien. She was just human, and she had her limits. She pushed those limits like never before, spanking her little sister long beyond the point that her hand and arm started to ache and tire. Hell, she briefly considered switching to the other hand just so she could continue the brutal butt beating. But no. She had other plans for her super sub. Plans which would either finally convince Kara to stop coming to her for her twisted needs, or would cement their twisted relationship once and for all. Alex should be rooting for the former, but in this moment of weakness as she effortlessly flipped her sister around in her arms and then kissed her, she couldn't help but hope for the latter.

Kara was definitely hoping that it would cement their relationship, something she tried to make very clear when Alex broke the kiss, "Oh my God Alex, that was amazing."

Not wanting to believe it Alex gently wiped Kara's face while softly pointing out, "You're crying."

"Happy tears." Kara insisted, gently taking the hand that was wiping her face, and had just beaten her butt, and softly kissed it, "I promise."

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment, and then ordered, "Get on your knees."

"Yes Mistress." Kara quickly obeyed.

Kara wasn't sure where she should kneel, as unfortunately this was one of the times Alex didn't specify, but taking a risk she dropped to her knees and then shuffled back a few feet. Mostly because she was hoping that Alex was about to get naked. Luckily that was the case, and while Kara was horny and would have liked Alex to be quick about it the truth was she preferred when her big sister slowly stripped in front of her as it gave her more opportunity to anticipate what was about to happen, and admire her sexy body. Plus Alex only really looked hesitant once at the beginning, the rest of the time she seemed to be deliberately teasing Kara, which filled Kara with even more happiness and excitement.

She was even more giddy when Alex finally removed her panties, revealing Kara's favourite thing to lick. And she had no doubt she would be soon licking it, but how soon? Would asking for it make her wait longer for it? Maybe make her beg for it? Kiss her feet? Both? Oh she loved the idea of both, or either one, but not as much as just getting right to it, given that she had been thinking about little else all day. Again as luck would have it Kara got what she wanted, Alex first beckoning her forward and then roughly grabbing her hair and shoving her face first into her cunt. Kara didn't even have to let her, making sure she didn't have the strength to resist. Not that she wanted too. Hell, Alex barely got the chance to order her to do it before she started.

"Lick me Kara, lick my pussy oooooooooh Goooooooodddddddd!" Alex moaned loudly, taking a long moment to get her bearings before continuing the verbal encouragement, "That's it, lick me just like that, ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmm, don't tease me Kara. Just make me cum. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I want my baby sister to make me cum! Ah fuck!"

Strictly speaking Alex should have probably punished Kara for being so eager at the beginning without permission, or even saying 'yes Mistress, thank you Mistress' like a good sub should. But Kara was glad she didn't, because for the most successful spanking session ever clearly both sisters were ready for Kara to perform her duties as Alex's personal pussy licker. And not with slow, teasing strokes of her tongue either. No, Kara went right to the rapid and needy licks, at least partly because she had to do if she wanted to get even the majority of Alex's juices. Because Rao, Kara had never seen Alex so wet before, which was really saying something considering she was very good at turning her sister on.

After a very short while it was tempting just to shove her tongue as deep into Alex's pussy as it would go and then tongue fuck her big sister to orgasm. Given Alex's current condition it would be so easy, but no. Kara was a good sub, a super sub, and there was a limit to how disobedient she was willing to be. So she would been strong and wait for permission. Not top from the bottom, again. Because once was bad enough, but twice in one session? No, Kara would wait for permission to make Alex cum. Which was why she made sure to mostly avoid her sister's clit, prolonging the pleasure for them both, no matter how desperately Kara wanted to taste the heaven that was Alex's cum.

Alex could tell how badly Kara wanted to make her cum, how badly she wanted to taste her cum, and that pure desire for her helped push Alex closer to the edge of orgasm. In a way it was nice to be wanted from just about anybody, but to have her little sister lust over her had always been truly intoxicating for Alex, even though it shouldn't be. It was so wrong, and Alex knew she should be disgusted, but she just wasn't, at least not at that moment. No, in that moment she was struggling not to shove Kara's face as deep as it would go into her cunt and order her kid sister to make her cum in her pretty little mouth and all over that superhero face.

It was almost overwhelming, but at least for now Alex held back. Partly because she wanted to maintain her dominance over Kara, and partly because she wanted to prolong her own pleasure, but mostly because of her own stubborn pride. After all, she had held back from cumming despite Kara's best efforts before, so why would she give in so soon? Well, it was tempting, but Alex would rather maintain her air of dominance than receive quick satisfaction. Besides, it was what Kara wanted. Perhaps even needed. Yes, Alex didn't like to encourage such thoughts in Kara, but maybe her little sister really needs a dominant Mistress which could help keep her in her place.

Such thoughts definitely didn't help Alex with her growing desire for an orgasm, so she did her best to block out such thoughts in favour of going over the cases she was currently working on, and even some old ones just to take her mind off it. As a result her mind briefly drifted to her missing father, and what he would think if he managed to return only to find that she had perverted her relationship with her sister and violated the perfect creature she had promised him she would protect at all costs. Which was always too good at dampening her desire, guilt overwhelming Alex for a few long seconds before she concentrated on the breath-taking sight of her kid sister in between her legs, which quickly wiped those thoughts away.

Concentrating even briefly on Kara's pretty little head in between her thighs almost made Alex cum, so as soon as she thought it was safe she closed her eyes and tried to block out what her adopted sibling was doing to her. Like everything else this was just a temporary fix, and arguably the worst because even with all of Alex's training to resist torture she couldn't block out the torturously wonderful pleasure she was receiving. Hell, it even made everything she was experiencing that much more intense, a liberty Alex permitted for herself for a little while, before it all became too much and she was forced to open her eyes and start trying to concentrate on the mundane things in her room.

Of course while Alex may be one of the most resilient humans on the face of this earth, or any other, she was still exactly that. Human. She had her limits, and it was only a matter of time before she couldn't resist the literal goddess who was currently on her knees for her. Which was something Kara reminded her every time her eager tongue touched Alex's clit. Because even though Kara was being the perfect sub and only touching Alex's clit as often and with as much force as she was allowed it was still enough to drive Alex crazy. Everything Kara did always drove her crazy one way or another, and all she could do was direct her to go slowly as possible.

"Okay, now you can suck it." Alex whimpered, "Ooooooohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck my clit, oh Karaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Temporarly losing the ability to speak Alex was almost literally forced to her knees. More accurately she was forced to her butt, her legs no longer having the strength to hold her up properly, forcing Alex to sit down on the bed to support her weight while she tried to regain the ability to tell Kara to make her cum. Because she just couldn't take it anymore, she needed to cum, and worst of all she knew Kara wouldn't do it without permission, not because she was deliberately trying to tease her, but because being a good sub was that important to her. Just like being a good Dom for her sister was that important to Alex, which was why the older sibling found the strength to say what she needed too.

"Kara..." Alex said weakly, "Make me cum. Tongue fuck me. Ooooooooh yessssssss, fuck me, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD, OHHHHHHHHHHHH KARA!"

Pretty much as soon as Alex gave permission Kara pushed her tongue inside her. Which was hardly a surprise. Kara was eager to obey, and at the time Kara had been taking a break from sucking Alex's clit to licking the entrance to her cunt, sneakily decreasing the pleasure and heightening her sister's desire for a tongue inside her. Normally Alex wouldn't have taken the bait, but she just needed to cum so bad. In fact she was surprised that she didn't cum as soon as that tongue entered her, and she probably would have if the penetration had been just a little bit harder. On the bright side Alex got to enjoy the feeling of Kara's tongue slowly sliding inside her and then beginning to thrust in and out, her kid sister officially starting to tongue fuck her.

It was that thought just as much as the tongue fucking which sent Alex over the edge of an incredibly powerful orgasm, the older sister tightening her grip in the younger sister's hair and pushing her face deeper into her cunt as she threw her head back and let out a loud guttural cry. She then continued to cry out, and scream, and even whimper as she came wonderfully hard into her little sister's mouth and all over her face. And the worst part was Alex wasn't thinking about how Kara was her foster sister and there was no real blood between them. No, she couldn't stop thinking about how for as long as she could remember this girl had felt like her sister. And she was making her cum. And the fact that her sister was making her cum wasn't distracting or subtracting from the experience. No, it was exactly the opposite. It was only making her cum harder for her baby sister.

Kara loved making Alex cum. It was pretty much her favourite thing in the whole wide world, but especially when her face was pressed right up against Alex's pussy like it was right now, meaning that she would either get hit right in the face with her big sister's cum or she could really swallow it. During that first orgasm she chose to greedily swallow every single drop, Kara using her super speed to remove her tongue and seal her lips around it so that heavenly liquid could flow straight into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. Then when there was no more cum to swallow she pushed her tongue back inside Alex and repeated the process, so for the second climax Kara let her big sister cum all over her face.

Honestly Kara wasn't sure which one she loved more. When Alex squirted onto her face it felt like she was being marked as property of Alex Danvers, Kara feeling like hours or even days later people were looking at her and somehow seeing a drop of girl cum on her face and recognising her as a rug munching slut who loved pussy so much she couldn't stop gobbling her own sister's muffin. But maybe some would be jealous too. Either way they would all know she was Alex's. Sadly that wasn't really true, as boys continued hitting on her, but it was easier when she felt like she could still feel Alex's cum on her face, even if she had made sure to clean it off.

Except for the cleaning it off part that's how she felt about walking around with Alex's cum in her belly, and the taste of it in her mouth. Except, in her mind, it wouldn't be as obvious that she was her sister's sub, and while that would be bad in real life the fantasy was incredibly powerful. Of course while Alex came in her mouth she got to taste it, and nothing, not even Alex's pussy cream, could compare to the pure heaven in liquid form which was her big sister's cum. Oh Kara could never get enough of tasting her sister's cum, which always made this choice so hard for her, and she loved them both, and she knew Alex loved them both too.

Ultimately she tried her best to do both, although it wasn't easy. And Alex wasn't exactly helping by backing grinding her cunt into Kara's face. Sure, was another thing which made her so wonderfully submissive, and normally Kara loved it, but with the kryptonite collar securely around her neck she wasn't fast as usual and she even felt a little faint as Alex began fucking her face. It was almost enough to make Kara remove the collar, but she didn't, because here was everything she'd ever wanted. To be helpless and completely under Alex's control, the person she trusted over everyone else using her as a fuck toy. If that meant the majority of the cum ended up on her face instead of an even amount on it and in her belly then so be it.

Alex always got a little lost in her own pleasure at this stage. It had never been a big deal before as Kara could easily take any amount of abuse she gave her, leaving Alex to enjoy multiple orgasms. But this time was different, and somehow Alex had forgotten that somewhere between Kara sticking her tongue inside her and making her cum. Which wasn't actually that surprising, but it certainly didn't excuse her actions, Alex feeling overwhelmingly guilty when she finally realised what she was doing and immediately pulled her sister away from her cunt and kneeled down to see if Kara was okay. Maybe she should have known better, but she was kind of delirious from the pleasure she'd just received.

Certainly Alex was being a little stupid for trying to ask if Kara was okay considering how much she liked to be abused, and more importantly how much she liked to eat pussy. Because of course Alex would barely get a chance to open her mouth before Kara would practically attack Alex with her mouth. At least this time her powers were dulled so it didn't hurt when Kara shoved her tongue into her mouth, Alex found it easier to encourage the other girl to slow things down so they could savour the kiss, and Alex could savour tasting herself in Kara's mouth, and on her little sister's lips and tongue. Then after a few minutes of that Alex pulled back, receiving a goofy grin from her sibling.

Taking a calming breath, and audible gulp, Alex asked, "Do you truly want to be mine?"

"More than anything." Kara promised.

"Then prove it." Alex challenged, "Give me all your holes."

Kara smiled shyly, "I already have silly."

"Have you?" Alex raised an eyebrow, then when Kara looked at her in confusion pushed, "Really think about it, have you?"

Kara thought about it then frowned and confessed, "I don't get it."

"Your butt. I want to fuck your butt." Alex explained, and then when she wasn't sure if Kara looked embarrassed or confused added, "I want to fuck your butt hole with my strap-on."

"Oh." Kara blushed.

"Of course we don't have too, but-" Alex began.

"Do it." Kara interrupted, her eyes lighting up, "Oh my God Alex, that sounds so painful and humiliating. Please do it. Fuck my butt! Please Mistress, I want you to fuck my butt hole. Use it like you use my pussy. Make it your fuck hole. Please? Fuck my ass and make it yours."

Alex let out a soft gulp and commanded "Get on the bed on your hands and knees."

It would always amaze Alex how Kara could be so hesitant to swear in public, and most of the time they were alone together, but then she got turned on and it was like a switch had been flipped and she was suddenly Alex's Super Sub again. It was amazing, and so hot Alex struggled to maintain control of her senses, just as it was a struggle to tear her eyes away from the sight of Supergirl on all fours and waiting for her, but she did in the name of performing the ultimate forbidden act, and perhaps trying one last effort to push Kara away. Although it looked extremely unlikely at this point. Either way Alex retrieved her harness, strapped it to her and lubed up the dildo in the daze before taking her place behind Kara on the bed.

Then after a moment's hesitation Alex cautiously pushed a finger into her little sister's virgin ass hole, causing Kara to softly cry out, "Oh Rao!"

"Are you okay?" Alex asked nervously.

"Yes." Kara blushed, "Please keep going, mmmmmm, oh Mistress, it feels so good."

From her tone of voice Alex doubted that Kara was enjoying this in the traditional sense, at least entirely, but if she was experiencing discomfort or even pain Kara would probably enjoy that even more. So Kara began thrusting her finger in and out at the same slow and cautious pace she had neutral in the first entering Kara's previously untouched back hole, the entire time amazed at the incredible tightness she felt. Although considering who this was Alex should consider herself lucky her finger wasn't being crushed. Not that the thought stopped her from pushing her luck, first by pushing a second finger up her sister's butt, and then replacing it with her dildo.

"Just relax, okay?" Alex softly murmured as she did it.

"Okay." Kara whispered, doing her best to obey.

Kara then gasped as her poor little butt hole slowly began to stretch, her eyes widening along with it until the head of Alex's cock finally slipped past her anal ring and into her virgin ass, making the mighty Supergirl cry out pathetically. It hurt so bad during those first few seconds, but it was mostly out of shock. She'd received far worse, at least physically, but the damage to her pride was like nothing she could ever have imagined. And it... it was actually kind of nice. Kara loved submitting to Alex so much, and this was a greater submission than Kara could have ever thought of. Or could have thought she could possibly take. And most amazingly of all she wanted more.

After a few long seconds Kara even croaked, "More. Give me more."

Without needing to look back Kara could tell this took Alex by surprise, and her protective big sister had been on the verge of asking if she was all right and/or if she wanted her to stop, despite the fact that Kara had taken far worst pain in her life, and would no doubt do again. Although it had certainly been unique pain, one to a lesser extent Kara experienced again as Alex slowly and cautiously pushed forwards, causing inch after inch of long thick dildo to slowly slide into her widely stretched back door and deep into her back passage. But as well as pain there was also something else, something which deeply embarrassed Kara. Which of course only made her like it even more.

She continued to feel like that as the anal penetration was slowly completed, at one point Kara thinking it would never end, the dildo suddenly feeling longer and thicker than it ever had in her pussy or mouth, and the next Alex's thighs were resting against her butt cheeks, announcing that her big sister had buried every single inch of that strap-on cock deep within her butt. Kara had what felt like an eternity to try and get used to that weird feeling, although it was probably only a couple of minutes until Alex slowly started to thrust her hips back and forth, causing the dildo in turn to slide in and out of her ass hole officially beginning to give Kara her first ever butt fucking.

As Alex began pumping her butt the initial pain and weirdness briefly increased, and then faded away disturbingly quickly, leaving Kara feeling only amazing pleasure. And a tremendous amount of embarrassment. Kara had thought she had known just how twisted she was. What kind of forbidden things she needed to get off. But this, she could have never imagined enjoying this. But she did. Not with anyone else. Just with Alex. With her wonderful old sister who knew her better than she knew herself. Maybe even more than she was aware of, because both sisters seem to be amazed when shortly after the sodomy began Kara began moaning softly in pleasure.

Alex hadn't truly believed this would put Kara off their forbidden affair. If she had been she probably wouldn't have done it. But she definitely wasn't expecting her to moan in pleasure from it. At least not so soon after violating her most private hole. The fact that she did only proved that Kara was even more of a submissive slut than Alex thought was even possible, which was really saying something considering the depths of depravity she had engaged in with her adopted sister. Of course while this revelation should disgust her it only turned her on more, just like everything else they did together which they shouldn't.

It also pushed Alex to reward Kara with a few harder thrusts, which got a few extra loud moans from her baby sister. However while those moans were mostly of pleasure Alex swore she could hear a tinge of pain within them. Not much, but enough to make her quickly slow down. Besides, she was having too much fun to rush this. Because God, Alex was actually doing it. She was sodomising her little sister, and they clearly both loved it. Fuck, they were both so screwed. It had been a long shot, but this had been Alex's last chance of saving them from this ultra-forbidden affair, and now Alex truly didn't think it would ever stop.

As she watched her cock slowly pumping in and out of Kara's incredibly tight butt hole Alex couldn't even pretend to be disappointed by the idea that there would be no end to this. That the Danvers sisters would continue fucking each other in secret, regardless of any potential consequences. That Kara would forever be her submissive little slut. Hers to use and abuse however she wanted. That National City's resident superhero would be her personal pussy licking whore. That Supergirl would be her anal slave. Oh yes, Alex really loved the sound of that, especially as she pulled Kara's ass cheeks apart to get a better view of her strap-on dick violating most private hole on her sister's body.

Shortly after that Kara whimpered, "Harder! Mmmmmm, please Alex, fuck me harder!"

The incredible sight of Supergirl's ass hole stretching for her strap-on was so captivating that Alex didn't even register the words, nor did she a few seconds later when they were repeated. It was only when Kara whined them a little louder did Alex realise what was happening, and it startled her so much that she almost gave in right away. But no. She was the Dom here, not Kara. Something she need to make clear, because while Kara could be the perfect sub when it came to receiving pain she was a total brat when it came to her own pleasure. And again, Alex was having too much fun to rush the first of many times that she butt fucked her kid sister.

Kara had tried to hold out and let Alex decide when to give her ass a real fucking, but she just couldn't help it, it just felt so good. And yet not good enough. Because wow, it felt like she was on the edge of cumming already, and all she needed was a little push to finally give her what she wanted, and maybe what she needed. Which was mind blowing, and eye-opening, considering how she hadn't thought she was like this at all. After all, pain and humiliation was totally her thing, but she had thought butt sex was just a step too far. But she couldn't have been more wrong, because it felt like her butt was made for fucking, and the fact that she hadn't tried this yet would now be one of her biggest regrets in life.

It helped a lot that while she was apparently a natural butt slut Alex was a natural butt fucker. Because of course she was. Alex was awesome, and always gave her what she needed, not what she wanted. She was so lucky to have Alex as a big sister, and more importantly a Mistress. Kara just prayed to Rao that Alex was getting even a fraction of the enjoyment she was getting right now as her constant begging fell on deaf ears and her big sister continued gently sodomising her. Of course as much as Kara loved the unique mix of pleasure, submission and humiliation she was receiving it was only a matter of time before her begging became increasingly desperate.

"Please Alex, fuck me hard!" Kara whined loudly, "I need to be fucked! I need to be fucked in the butt. Please Mistress, fuck my ass. Mmmmmmm fuck, fuck my ass hole hard and deep and make me cum. Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I need to be fucked hard and cum with your dick up my butt. Please Mistress Alex, pleaseeeeeeee ohhhhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, make me yours Alex! Make every last part of me yours! Make my ass yours. Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, fuck my ass hole and make it your fuck hole! Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd, you can fuck it whenever you want, I swear, just make me cum. Oh God, oh Rao, oh Mistress please, please, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Thankfully it was also only a matter of time that Alex took pity on her, moving her hands from Kara's ass cheeks to her hips so she could finally give her what she had been begging for. Not right away, loving Mistress that she was Alex slowly built up to it, which in a way felt like forever and yet at the same time it only felt like seconds until Alex's thighs were smacking off her butt cheeks, making Kara feel like she was getting spanked again as the dildo hammered her most private hole. The sound of flesh smacking off flesh was wonderfully loud, almost as loud as her screams of pleasure as her body shook and Supergirl received her first ever anally induced orgasm.

Just like every other time Alex fucked her Kara received multiple climaxes, but they had never been quite this frequent before or so hard. It almost hurt, especially that first-time her cum squirted from her cunt. Which would have been extremely embarrassing for Kara, if there was any part of her conscious mind left. But there wasn't. Because it felt like her mind had been literally melted inside her head, which was worrying as given everything she had seen it wasn't impossible for that to actually happen. But Kara couldn't really worry about anything right now, which unfortunately included her big sister's safety.

Alex was taken aback by just how hard Kara came. She knew her little sister had been enjoying it, that she was a natural anal slut, but she had no idea how much until that moment, and it became even clearer when Kara lifted herself up onto all fours and started slamming herself backwards against the anal invading thrusts. Which had only happened one time before, and Alex had been immediately knocked off the bed and broken her arm in the process. It was an embarrassment which both sisters remembered very well, and even though Alex punished her for it she was confident even if she hadn't Kara wouldn't do it again. And she hadn't, until now.

To Alex's relief the kryptonite collar continued to do better than she could have hoped for, meaning that while the pure shock almost knocked Alex off again the older sibling was able to hold firm and continue sodomising the younger one. It didn't even hurt really, in fact Alex really loved the passion Kara showed for such an obscene act, and while she got the feeling Kara was trying to use her super speed mostly without success she did seem to be going slightly faster than the average human. Certainly Alex struggled to keep up with her, although she liked to think she did pretty well considering, and together the Danvers sisters made sure that Kara came frequently and wonderfully hard.

Of course she wasn’t the only one, the stimulator inside of the harness constantly bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of ass fucking her goddess of a sister ensuring that Alex came over and over again too, although obviously not quite as hard as Kara. Which probably helped push her through those climaxes, along with the fact that she had a lot of practice at fucking her sister with a strap-on, but ultimately Alex had to stop. Of course, that didn't mean their fun had to be over. No, because as always when using her favourite toy Alex gave one hard thrust to bury it inside of Kara and then roll them over so she was on her back with the blonde on top of her, giving Kara a chance to finish the job.

The difference was that this was twice as long as normal thanks to Kara immediately removing the kryptonite collar with shaky hands, throwing it away and then starting to hammer herself up and down with every ounce of her Kryptonian speed and strength until she was a blur. Somehow she managed to avoid breaking Alex's pelvis in the process, although the bed wasn't so lucky, and with a creaking came tumbling down around them although both sisters were too busy cumming to notice. It actually became painful, Alex letting out a pitiful whimper which was probably the main reason seconds later Kara gently collapsed on top of her, although Alex didn't see how even Supergirl couldn't be exhausted at this point.

"Oh Rao, that was amazing!" Kara grinned as she fell, and then looked up hopefully at her sibling, "Please do that again?"

Against her better judgement Alex smiled softly, stroked Kara's cheek and whispered softly, "Anything for my Super Sub."


	2. Super Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“Kiiiiirrrrrraaaaaaaa!” Cat Grant yelled loudly.

Kara Danvers sighed softly. She didn't mind that her boss continuously called her by the wrong name, because she knew it was a running joke or perhaps a way for Ms Grant to create some separation between them after one too many meaningful conversations. She also didn't mind being yelled at by her boss, because it was all part of paying her dues like any normal human, and that was the point of this job, to feel connected to humanity. And she definitely didn't mind having a demanding boss, as Kara took pride in knowing that she could fulfil those needs with a smile on her face, and thus had become one of the very few of Ms Grant's assistants to keep her job for more than a week.

The problem was that it was now about 10 o'clock at night, meaning she'd worked for over 11 hours straight without a proper break, which she was pretty sure was against the law. She'd had to sneak a sandwich around lunchtime, but Ms Grant had confiscated her take-out delivery because she had too much work to do, meaning that Kara had skipped a meal, which was unprecedented. It was so unfair. She was so hungry, and everyone else had gone home, where they could eat, and she was stuck here doing mostly things which weren't her responsibility, but Ms Grant insisted this was a test she needed to pass, and since there was no Supergirl emergency calling her away she stayed, even though she was hungry, tired and desperately in need of the stress relief she could only get from Alex.

Still, after a few long seconds Kara forced a smile to cross her face and called out, "Coming Ms Grant."

Reminding herself not to use her full speed Kara then stood up and walked into Ms Grant's office. Every other time today she had done this Ms Grant had been sitting at her desk and had barely looked up at her. A few times she had even been wearing her adorable glasses. But not now. No, Ms Grant was standing in front of her desk, allowing Kara to admire the dress which no doubt cost more than what she made in a year which showed that for a woman in her 50s Cat Grant was still stunning, something which Kara couldn't help but focus on as she approached. Then she realised Ms Grant was holding out a drink of Scotch for her, which made her smile, as while it wouldn't have any effect on her it was a sign that her workday was finally over and she was about to get some explanation of what all this was about, and hopefully a life lesson out of it that would make her long day worthwhile.

"I'm very proud of you Kira." Cat said softly, not missing the way that made Kara beamed happily, "You truly went above and beyond today, and I promise you, you will be rewarded for it."

"Thank you Ms Grant." Kara said brightly, taking the offered glass and casually taking a sip.

"I'm not talking about the drink Kira." Cat said flatly, "At least it doesn't have to be. It's really up to you."

Kara frowned, "What do you mean Ms Grant?"

There was a brief pause, and then Cat very deliberately looked her assistant up and down before admitting, "I had a very... informative conversation with your adopted sister today."

"Oh?" Kara blushed.

"Yes." Cat gently confirmed, taking a sip of her drink before continuing, "It confirmed a lot of suspicions I've had about you since the moment we met."

"Oh, oh really?" Kara stammered, trying to play it cool and failing so very hard, even nervously laughing as she added, "Like what?"

There was another brief pause and then Cat said, "Well for one thing... you're a sub."

“Oh?” Kara murmured, taking a deep breath before asking, "And?"

"Huh." Cat smiled, "I expected you to be more hesitant to admit that."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Shame?" Cat offered with a raised eyebrow.

"But Subs are the ones with all the power." Kara pointed out in confusion, and then when Ms Grant continued staring at her added, "In a proper Dom/sub relationship there are safe words, which the sub can say at any time to make things stop. It's up to the Dom to stop that from happening, but if they make a mistake that's it."

"Well said Kira." Cat smiled, taking a sip of her drink before adding, "I must say it's refreshing to find someone your age who is so enlightened about sex. Especially someone who nearly never curses, and dresses like a school librarian. But then, that just made it more obvious what you really are. Which is cliché, but it's cliché for a reason."

"That's me, a big old cliché." Kara tried to smile innocently as Ms Grant took another sip of her drink, "Nothing abnormal about me."

"Very convincing." Cat said dryly, taking a few steps to her right to reveal what had been hiding behind her, "Kira, do me a favour and open that box."

Recognising the box in question Kara blushed a little bit and stupidly pointed and murmured, "That box?"

"Yes Kira, that box." Cat sighed.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said after a brief hesitation, taking a few steps forward and opening the lid to the led box, and then tried to hide her reaction to what was inside it.

"What's inside it?" Cat asked, as if she didn't know.

"A collar." Kara said softly, before admitting, "My collar."

"And what a beautiful one it is." Cat said, adding almost casually, "I spent far too much time debating on whether you had an owner or not. At first I assumed not, but the more I spent time with you the more I notice that you didn't show the usual signs of sexual frustration that comes from not regularly getting laid. You certainly don't reek of the desperation that particularly your handsome hobbit friend suffers from. But I was sure it was someone outside of work, because you showed little interest in anyone outside of James Olsen, and in time I realised that was merely a smokescreen to hide the fact that you're a raging homosexual. Which is understandable. It's hard enough being a working woman, let alone one who enjoys the company of other women. That's why I've been so particular about my own dalliances with my own sex."

"You're-" Kara began.

"Bisexual." Cat clarified, "And don't interrupt."

"Sorry Ms Grant." Kara quickly apologised.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, your blatant homosexuality." Cat smiled, "Honestly I am ashamed I didn't realise it sooner, but in my defence I thought I was just flattering myself that such a young pretty thing like you, who doesn't seem like the goldigger type, really was interested in someone like me."

"How could you say that?" Kara asked.

"What did I say about not interrupting?" Cat scowled.

"Sorry Ms Grant." Kara apologised before quickly adding, "But I'm just so shocked you would think that. You're normally so confident. And you should be. You're amazing, and smart, and funny, and so, so beautiful. I, I feel honoured just to get to be around you."

Hiding a blush of her own for once Cat grumbled, "Such a charmer."

"It's the truth." Kara said firmly.

"Yes, well..." Cat murmured, briefly struggling to get them back on track, but eventually managing it, "My beauty aside I couldn't help notice how you looked at James's girlfriend Lucy Lane. The way you smiled at her. The way your body moved. The attraction was obvious to anyone with half a brain, which made me want to fire half the people in the room for not being smart or observant enough to notice. But I digress. The point is from that moment on I suspected that you were gay, and harbouring a crush on me. Both of which your sister was only too happy to confirm. But what I couldn't have imagine is that you were sleeping with your own sister."

"I'm adopted." Kara quickly reminded her boss.

"I know." Cat said, "Still it is very unusual. But then I suppose all of this is. And luckily for you I do like unusual... pick up your collar."

"What?" Kara asked, taken off-guard by the sudden command.

"Do not pretend you didn't hear. Or make me repeat myself." Cat said firmly.

There was another brief pause and then Kara did as she was told, again trying not to react as she picked up the little collar and smiled awkwardly at her boss. She also properly turned around for the first time since she came to stand in front of the box, mostly facing forwards as Ms Grant interrogated her, only turning around when it was appropriate, like to reassure her boss of her beauty. Ms Grant stared at her for a long time, then at the collar, then back and forth as if she was expecting more of a reaction. Kara tried not to give her one, but it was difficult. Then Ms Grant slowly step forward, closing the distance between them, causing a little squeak to escape Kara's lips.

"It really is beautiful work." Cat said softly, adding almost casually, "I specially like the way these tiny little green stones are spread out in such a pretty pattern you could almost be forgiven for not realising it's Kryptonite."

"W, what?" Kara stammered.

"No need to play dumb Kara." Cat smiled softly, "Alex clearly realised she'd made a mistake when she handed this to me. It might have helped if she hadn't included the led box, but even then I'm familiar with Kryptonite enough to know it when I see it."

"Ms Grant, I-" Kara began.

"Kira, we both know you're not good at coming up with excuses on the spot, so how about we leave the excuses in till tomorrow?" Cat suggested, "I'm not looking for confirmation on that particular suspicion. I'm a lot more interested in confirming everything else, especially your interest in being my sub. So I'll make this simple. If that's something you want, you can put on your little collar and-"

As quick as she could without using her super speed Kara shoved the collar around her neck and firmly attached it. Then when her boss continued staring at her she timidly added, "Yes Ms Grant?"

"I wasn't finished." Cat scolded, "You and your sister have put us both in a very compromising position Ms Danvers. One I do not take lightly. If it ever got out that there was something... unprofessional about our relationship it would be beyond scandalous. It would not matter if I terminated your employment right now, or simply moved you to another department now or later. Actually, it might be worse. Bottom line is that I would be far better off sending you on your way now and then forgetting all about it, because really, sleeping with one's assistant? I'm not sure I could endure the embarrassment of being caught doing anything so clichéd. And yet... I think you would be worth the risk. Don't you?"

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara replied quickly, "I, I promise I would make it worth your while."

"If I doubted that, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Cat said dryly, finishing her drink, putting it down on her desk and then with a deep breath continuing, "And if we are going to do this, we're going to do it right. I know Kira, I want to get to the good stuff too, but first I need to make a few things clear. Firstly, and most importantly, you will tell no one about this. No one. I can't be clearer on that."

"What about Alex?" Kara asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but wanting to be clear.

"Well of course, if you must." Cat rolled her eyes, "But nowhere someone else can hear you. If you do, this ends. Understand?"

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara nodded.

"Good." Cat smiled, getting even closer to her pray, "It should go without saying that you need to do everything I say without question, regardless of what it is. Although I promise you, it will be nothing your sister hasn't signed off on. It should also go without saying that you can stop me at any time by uttering your safe word, which for us will be... Supergirl."

"Supergirl?" Kara blushed.

"Yes, Supergirl." Cat smiled again, although trying to make it not as wicked and gleeful as she felt inside, "After all, you were very outspoken about the name that I initially chose for our, mutual friend. And I can't imagine why we would discuss her, and to me the fact that we both know her makes this whole thing even more kinky. So I ask you, what could be more appropriate? Unless of course, it makes you uncomfortable for some reason..."

"No." Kara said weakly, "Supergirl is fine."

"Right then, let's move on to how you should address me." Cat said, "Like at work I expect you to call me Ms Grant. Not Cat, not Ms, and certainly not Ma'am. Especially never Ma'am. I have allowed you a little leeway when you have occasionally called me Cat at work simply because we have grown closer, you have proven yourself to be a good assistant, and more importantly a bright young woman capable of so much more. But as my sub I will not tolerate such familiarity. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara nodded.

"And of course I expect you to be professional around the office." Cat continued, "That means no looks, no smiles and certainly no touches or body language which could suggest there's anything unprofessional about us. And absolutely no propositioning me. I may do it from time to time, but I believe I'm a better judge of my surroundings than you are, and as the Dom I should have some privileges. But by all means, continue wearing those tight skirts and pants around the office. I do so enjoy those. And I definitely want you to keep bending over to grab something so everyone can stare at your ass, but only when I can get a good view of it. So essentially, just keep doing what you've been doing, you little slut."

Kara hadn't realised that anyone knew that was on purpose, and she certainly hoped no one else noticed, but she put that out of her mind for now and simply nodded, "Yes Ms Grant, I understand."

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" Cat asked rhetorically, then just in case her assistant try to answer it she quickly added, "Bend over my desk and stick your cute little ass out!"

Just before that last order Cat had cruelly leaned in like she was going to kiss Kara only to pull back. It was a move that Kara was very used to receiving from her sister Alex, and made her wonder if Alex had recommended that particular move to Ms Grant. Then again, would Ms Grant take that level of sex tips from anyone? Surely she wouldn't need it? Would she? Of course that little internal debate caused her to pause before doing what she was told, which made her flush with embarrassment. She was a super sub dammit, not some blushing virgin who didn't know what she wanted. She needed to get it together. She had a dominant older woman to impress.

Cat was already feeling impressed. That Kara hesitated was understandable, and she was happily able to forgive it, especially in this early stage of this new relationship. What was really impressive was that Kara hadn't even tried to deny the obscene things that her own sister, albeit adopted one, had said about her and had agreed to each one of her demands without any fuss. And then there was that ass. Oh God, Cat was genuinely embarrassed that she would literally drool at the sight of Kara Danvers bending over her desk, placing both her hands upon it and pushing out her perfect little butt like the well-trained sub she was.

After maybe a full minute of just staring at that ass being framed beautifully by that skirt Cat was unable to stop herself from stumbling forward, reaching out and grabbing her assistant's inviting ass like the clichéd pervert she now was, shamelessly groping it as she growled softly, "Oh Kira, I'm so glad you like this kind of thing, because this beautiful butt was made to be spanked."

"Thank you Ms Grant." Kara replied cheekily.

It was extremely tempting to respond with a nice hard smack to Kara's ass, but because it couldn't be clearer that's what Kara wanted Cat simply glared briefly at the back of her assistant's head before going right back to groping her butt. She mostly did this to tease her pray, but the truth was this was something Cat had been itching to do ever since Kara's first interview, and the longer she was her assistant the more Cat wanted to reach out and grab this ass. Or maybe just give it a playful smack, like self entitled men did whenever they thought they could get away with it. Like some men had done to her when she was coming up in the business, and helpless to do anything about it.

So in a sense there was something almost poetic about this. Although there was nothing playful about the first time Cat finally smacked Kara's ass. It was hard and forceful, Cat suddenly taking both hands off Kara's cheeks to deliver the most brutal double smack she was capable of giving. As a result Kara cried out in pain, although not nearly as much as she probably should have, considering the force behind that blow. which was perhaps another breadcrumb that this girl was exactly who she thought she was. Not that Cat concentrated on that right now. No, she was far too busy dishing out half a dozen slaps to her assistant's perfect behind, officially beginning the spanking. Sort of.

In Cat's mind it wasn't quite official until she did one thing first, so grabbing the bottom of Kara's skirt she announced, "I'm sorry Kira, but I think a proper spanking should always be bare bottom."

"Me too Ms Grant." Kara grinned, "Please, expose my bare butt so you can spank it good and hard."

"Wow, you really are a little pain slut, huh?" Cat grinned.

"Uh-huh." Kara moaned, before a wicked smile crossed her face, "And not just a slut for pain."

Honestly that last part didn't even really register as Cat was slowly pushing her assistant's skirt up, bit by bit revealing the ass she so adored. As if that wasn't amazing enough one thing quickly became apparent, Kara was wearing a thong which somehow made her ass even more inviting, and that she was wearing something else which made Cat think she was going to cum on the spot. Once the skirt was firmly secured around Kara's waist Cat slowly pulled down the young girl's thong and spread her cheeks so she could get a good look at what was in between them. Which wasn't exactly a surprise, but to actually see her innocent assistant's ass hole being stretched open by a butt-plug was overwhelmingly erotic. So much so that Cat lost her voice for a few long seconds.

When she found it again Cat playfully scolded her assistant, "A butt-plug, really Kira?"

"I told you Ms Grant, I'm a slut." Kara replied shamelessly.

"Well..." Cat grinned as she continued staring at the plugged butt in front of her, "You know what happens to sluts, don't you?"

"Oh yes Ms Grant." Kara nodded eagerly, "They get spanked."

"And you want that?" Cat growled.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara quickly confirmed.

"Then beg for it." Cat pushed, "Begged to be spanked in your boss's office like the clichéd slutty secretary you are!"

"Please Ms Grant, spank me! Spank me hard!" Kara started begging immediately, "Spank my slutty little ass! Please? I want it so bad. Please give it to me Ms Grant. Spank your assistant while she's bent over your desk and offering you her ass. Spank me hard! I want my boss to spank me in her office like the clichéd slutty secretary I am. Please Ms Grant, spank me hard! Oh God yes!"

Kara let out a cry of joy from the first strike to her ass. She then bit her lip and tried, mostly unsuccessfully, not to let out any more sounds of enjoyment as the spanking officially got underway. To be fair Ms Grant was clearly going easy on her in the beginning, not only using a fraction of her strength but giving her plenty of time in between each blow to recover, so Kara didn't think her reactions were that suspicious. It also helped that she was very used to this kind of teasing spanking from Alex, so Kara was able to keep herself from letting out sounds of frustration. She even enjoyed it to some degree, especially the way that Ms Grant would try and caress the pain away in between blows, which was unnecessary but she liked being felt up as it was assigned just how much Alex, and now Ms Grant, loved her butt.

Much like when Alex did this Ms Grant spent longer on the gentle spanking then Kara would have liked. Okay, so Kara didn't particularly want or need a gentle spanking, but again she got a certain amount of enjoyment out of it, especially because it was giving her the knowledge that she was pleasing her Dom, which was arguably the most important thing a sub could do. And of course, being a good sub was very important to Kara, as she wanted the term Super Sub to be more than just an insult and/or play on her superhero name. She wanted it to be an accurate description of the kind of sub she was. A symbol of her utter devotion to submission, especially to such amazing women like sexy secret agent Alex Danvers and super successful businesswoman Cat Grant.

Of course the longer the gentle spanking went on for the more frustrated Kara got, until she had to grind her teeth and dig her fingernails into the table, which despite the collar was threatening to break with the force. But just as she was about to break something, or beg for more, Ms Grant finally began increasing the force and the frequency of her blows, even giving Kara half a dozen hard-ish strikes against one cheek which forced another cry of joy from Kara's lips. That caused Ms Grant to pause, and then she began spanking her harder, and better yet phasing out the pauses in between the strikes, finally giving Kara the pain that she craved in the process.

It wasn't quite ideal, because unlike with Alex who knew her secret Kara had to first fake, and then exaggerate, a few cries of pain, at least enough to rival her cries of pleasure, and like with Alex she couldn't beg for more even though she wanted too, but it still ended up being pretty great. If it wasn't for the collar Kara would have probably barely felt it, but with that wonderful device she not only felt every blow but towards the end she began to truly feel pain, and it was wonderful. She could even sense her cheeks becoming discoloured, and jiggling from every blow, Kara smiling with almost delirious happiness as she truly became a clichéd slutty secretary. Just like she had dreamt of being so many times.

Cat had certainly dreamt of this exact thing, far too many times to be considered decent, and now she was finally getting her chance she fully indulged in giving her assistant a thorough spanking. While that had meant teasing in the beginning that time had very much past, and now Cat was using every ounce of her strength to beat Kara's butt. Which wasn't much compared to godlike aliens, or secret agents, and even in her youth her strength hadn't been that impressive, but still she was able to do some serious damage. Partly because unlike with other subs she truly didn't hold anything back, but mostly because this sub was unlike any other.

This sub continued to cry out in pleasure even as her butt cheeks turned from a milky hue, to a bright pink, then finally to a dark and angry red. Yes, it didn't matter how hurt she appeared to be, the twisted little slut loved it. Which certainly proved she was a Super Sub, regardless of the reason, but Cat had a very spacific suspicion why that was, and it just made it even more fun to brutally spank Kara Danvers. Especially when she really got going and could see those firm little cheeks jiggling for her with every blow, Cat becoming so captivated by it that she didn't notice how tired she was becoming, or how much her hand ached from smacking Kara's ass. Although not as badly as it probably would have if her assistant hadn't been wearing that collar.

When she finally stopped Cat collapse down onto her desk chair as dignified is possible and rubbed her sore hand while admiring her handiwork, then about a minute later ordered, "Kara, crawl under my desk."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara replied, and did what she was told, immediately.

Clearly understanding exactly what her boss wanted Kara dropped down to her knees and shuffled under the desk so that she was facing Cat. Or more importantly, where Cat's crotch would be when she was properly sat at her desk, which was a place Cat had wanted Kara since that first meeting. Which was again, why she didn't want to rush this, Cat just enjoying the sight of Kara smiling shyly underneath her desk before she slowly stood up, reached under her dress and then pulled down her panties without removing the dress. The entire time Cat did this her assistant stared at her lustfully, which forced the smile she had been fighting against the last few minutes onto her face.

Then she finally pulled her chair in and ordered, "Kira... kiss my feet."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said softly.

The younger girl was clearly disappointed by this order, as it wasn't what she was expecting. Of course that was the point. Also it was just incredibly thrilling to have this girl kissing her feet. It would be particularly thrilling for any younger girl to be doing this, but especially this girl. Her assistant. Maybe even Supergirl herself. Bending down and kissing her high-heeled covered feet, Kara travelling up and down the shoe and switching back and forth between them like a good little sub, despite what an awkward angle this was for them both. And despite how eager her body was to get to the next stage Cat forced herself to savour this extra special moment.

Kara knew that Ms Grant had a lot of experience with people grovelling at her feet, and while she liked to think that wasn't exactly what she did she was thrilled to be doing it now. It helped that she had plenty of experience grovelling at Alex's feet, although that was also something of a problem, because it was something the two sisters did so much that Kara had an outstanding invitation to start off with Alex's shoes and eventually take them off so she could get to her feet. She couldn't exactly do that now, which was a shame, because she knew the feet were erogenous, and she just really wanted to give Ms Grant more pleasure than this. Luckily she was about to have her chance.

"Kira, kiss your way up my leg." Kara ordered, sighing happily as her assistant slowly obeyed, "Good, now down again. Mmmmm, again. Again! Yes, keep that up ohhhh, good girl."

Obeying to the best of her abilities Kara worked her way up and down Ms Grant's smooth legs, which was something else she had done for her sister, but never so much. Sure, Alex teased her, but she couldn't remember it ever being this bad, especially when she was ordered to kiss the area closest to Ms Grant's pussy, but not actually go for the prize. It was torturous being that close to what she wanted. Especially as in the process she finally got to taste Ms Grant's pussy cream, but not from the source, a.k.a. her boss's leaking cunt, and it tasted just as good as she imagine, if not better, and just made her crave more.

"Okay Kira..." Cat finally ordered softly, "Lick me."

There was a few seconds where Kara paused, partly because she was waiting for more, as Alex often used this opportunity to give her some of the dirty talk which she so loved, but also because she had her lips pressed to just below Ms Grant's knee at that particular moment, begging the question should she go right for her prize, or kiss her way to it. The latter was clearly the actions of a Super Sub, but Kara was just so desperate for Ms Grant's pussy at that point she just couldn't avoid the latter, and quickly leaned in for her first long lick of her boss's pussy, causing both women to let out a cry of pure pleasure, even if one was louder than the other.

It was quickly followed by more cries as Kara started a slow but steady tongue rhythm as she smiled in blissful happiness. She finally did it. She was finally eating Ms Grant's pussy. Better yet she was eating it underneath her desk like a clichéd slutty assistant, that fact giving Kara an incredibly naughty thrill. One which left her blissfully happy for quite a while, before she realised she didn't exactly know what Ms Grant wanted. It was probably a slow licking, but she was very wet already, so she wanted to cum quickly all she had to do was ask. But maybe she was just too blissfully happy too? Maybe? Deciding she better check, Kara increased the force of her licking, honestly unsure whether she wanted to be stopped or not.

Cat had been debating what she wanted for quite a while, and truthfully was no closer to making a decision when Kara decided to push her luck, which made it clear she would have to decide quickly. Spanking Kara, and the sheer mental high from finally seeing her in this position, along with thinking about this all day, made it really difficult to resist letting Kara make her cum. She wouldn't even have to say anything. She'd just have to remain silent for the next few minutes, or maybe even less, while Kara's tongue worked its magic. The thought was so, so tempting. But no, Cat had been waiting a long time for this, and now she finally had it she wasn't about to have it end so quickly.

"Stop!" Cat growled, grabbing her assistant's ponytail and twisting it, causing the younger girl to yelp with surprise, although probably not pain, "Did I tell you to make me cum? Huh? Don't answer that! Mmmmmm, we both know you don't have permission yet, and if you want it you're going to have to give me a real pussy licking. Yessssss, I'm not sure what your sister/Mistress was willing to put up with, but I expect nothing but the best from my Subs. Oooooh, especially one who likes to call herself a Super Sub. Yes, that's it, slow down and lick me properly. Ohhhhh yessssss Kira, you always were good at picking up instructions quickly.

Not wanting to spoil the Sub Cat forced herself into silence after that, which was difficult because she wanted to praise Kara for just how quickly she adapted her speed and started tonguing her twat just the way she wanted at the beginning of oral sex, a.k.a. nice and slow, avoiding her clit and entrance entirely while just concentrating on the lips. It took some women quite a while to get good at eating her cunt just right, because Cat was a self-proclaimed perfectionist, but once again Kara Danvers exceeded her expectations. Also she further proved that, as if there was a doubt at this point, she'd definitely done this before, even now the idea of Kara Danvers being a secret lesbian slut driving Cat crazy.

Those thoughts only made it harder not to praise Kara in some way, namely in the form of moaning, groaning, gasping and even whimpering in pure pleasure. All of those sounds inevitably escaped Cat's lips, even if she did a commendable job at first at repressing them. Then at making them infrequent as possible. But neither of those lasted long, Kara just proving so good with her tongue that soon Cat was having to grind her teeth and dig her fingernails into her chair to prevent herself from ending the sooner than she wanted by telling Kara to make her cum. Or worse, begged her to do it, which would be unthinkable for a Dom of Cat's calibre.

It was only the fact that she had wanted this for so long which kept Cat quiet for as long as she did. Well, that and then journalistic curiosity whether this was some kind of hidden superpower Supergirl was hiding from her and the rest of the world. Or maybe her suspicions were wrong and this really wasn't Supergirl, but another alien who's superpower was eating pussy. Pussygirl? The thought made Cat smile wickedly as she imagined the giant P on the front of this girl's costume instead of a giant S, calmly explaining her superpower to anyone who would listen, and then happily giving a demonstration to any lucky women near her at the time.

Of course it was Kara's beautiful face Cat imagined wearing the costume, because right now she couldn't imagine this being anyone but Supergirl, which just made the fact that she had her on her knees for her that much more erotic. Although if this really was just Kara Danvers, perfect assistant to Cat Grant, that would be more than acceptable, Cat having wanted this for so long and now finally achieving it making everything so much more intense. Especially the teasing licks Cat was receiving now, eventually making it impossible for the older woman to hold back any longer. She desperately needed some more satisfaction, and she knew just how to get it.

"That's good Kira, that's sooooooo goooooodddddddd mmmmmmmm fuck!" Cat praised, before firmly ordering, "Now lick my clit! Lick it you little dyke slut! Oooooooooh yessssssssss, just like that. Oh fuck! Oh God Kira, you must live with your face buried in between your sister's legs! Mmmmmm, you must spend every day eating pussy like a little lesbian whore to be this good a rug muncher. That, mmmmm, or you were just born to eat pussy. Or it's a superpower, because you really are doing a fantastic job at eating my cunt. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, maybe you are a Super Sub after all. Ooooooh yesssss, prove it to me now by sucking my clit, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, now back and forth, ooooooooh Kira, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Thankfully everything else out of her mouth was mostly incoherent, and she never actually begged the younger girl, despite receiving the clit worshipping of a lifetime. Kara was just so good, giving her the exact amount of pressure and lingering that she wanted, when she wanted it. At first she just did this with her tongue, but then under Cat's instructions Kara wrapped her lips around her clit and began to suck it perfectly. And she never forgot about the rest of her pussy, ever so often moving away from her clit to slide her tongue up and down her pussy lips, even lingering on her entrance which was just cheeky enough to make Cat smile without crossing the line too much.

Meanwhile the clit teasing just became too much until Cat found herself ordering as firmly she could at that point, "Kira! Mmmmmm ohhhhhhh, you have permission to make me cum. Fuck me! Oh yes, do whatever you have too, just get it done. Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, make me cum, make me AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH KARA!"

After deliberately holding back for so long to savour the moment, and to ensure that her eventual orgasms would be that much more stronger, and given who this was, it should have hardly been surprising that Cat's first climax was mind blowing. But it really took her by surprise just how quickly Kara was able to bury her tongue into her cunt, and just how forcefully she was able to thrust it in and out of her. If her brain had been working properly Cat would have probably found it suspicious, or more likely proof of what she already expected, but in reality she only thought about that later. In that moment the only thing she was aware of was incredible pleasure rocketing through her.

Like a good little sub, a perfect sub, a Super Sub... Kara quickly swallowed down as much of her Dom's cum as possible before going right back to the tongue fucking, this process then repeating as the self-proclaimed Super Sub made Cat cum over and over again in what was easily the most powerful orgasms of her life, completely melting Cat's sharp mind and turning her into a screaming wreck. Her last coherent thoughts were firstly that she was glad that she had doublechecked no one was left in the building, because not even her soundproof office could hide the sound, and secondly she was glad that she was completely incoherent, because otherwise she would be embarrassing herself right now. Or at least more than she already was. Although later Cat realised that she had slipped a little.

Kara was really happy for that slip, because more than the heavenly liquid now squirting down her throat, the quivering of Ms Grant's body and the way the older woman was screaming, the simple fact that she had called her Kara made her heart flutter with happiness and pride. It was only once, or at least it was only once coherently, but it was enough to make Kara so unbelievably happy. Sure, she had always suspected that after the first week or so that Ms Grant knew her name and was deliberately getting it wrong as a way to keep her in her place, and her submissive side even enjoyed that, but that just made the reward of hearing it that much more powerful.

Of course as wonderful as that was Kara couldn't have possibly concentrated on that when her mouth constantly being refilled with liquid heaven, and more importantly she finally had the opportunity to make Ms Grant cum for her. Nothing was more important than making Ms Grant cum, which was why as much as Kara wanted to keep sucking her boss's cunt until she was sure every drop of cum was out of it she instead just sucked until Ms Grant was over one orgasm, before shoving her tongue back into her to work her way back to another climax, which was easy now the floodgates were open, Kara doing this over and over again until she was on the verge of pushing Ms Grant into unconsciousness.

It helped that as Supergirl she was able to catch every single drop of Ms Grant's cum and greedily swallow it. And Kara certainly did that for Ms Grant's first few climaxes, but then she worried that it would become too suspicious if she ended up catching it all. Besides, Kara loved it when Alex covered her face with her cream, so Kara started reluctantly letting some escape onto her face. Then Ms Grant ensured her face would be completely covered in girl cum by reaching down with both hands and starting to grind her cunt onto her face. Of course Kara could have easily stopped her, but that would have been suspicious, so she just let the older woman do what she wanted.

At first this was pretty much heaven. Thanks to her super speed Kara still got to swallow a lot of girl cum, and it was truly fun to have Ms Grant using her face as a fuck pad. The only problem was, she was wearing glasses at the time, which was dangerous for Ms Grant, and her secret identity. She tried to keep them in place and avoid them touching her boss's pussy at first, but Ms Grant just face fucked her so enthusiastically inevitably they got knocked off slightly. It was a miracle they didn't get knocked off completely, or worse break, but somehow they survived the experience. Although Ms Grant almost didn't, Kara worried that she would wear herself out. Luckily that wasn't the case.

Just before she was about to pass out Cat pushed her assistant away, then after a few long minutes of gasping for breath Cat ordered, "Kira, bend over my desk."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said softly, crawling out from underneath the desk.

Then Kara immediately did as she was told, struggling not to use her super speed as she turned around and bent over the desk, making sure to arch her back and push her ass into the air to make sure it was as inviting as possible to Ms Grant. She even wiggled her ass a little. While doing that she finally got around to putting the glasses back on her face properly, Kara amazed that Ms Grant didn't notice the difference. Although not as grateful as the fact that Ms Grant quickly retrieved a strap-on from the bottom part of her desk, blushing as she realised it had probably been there the whole time, which put certain meetings into a whole new light. Something she couldn't help think about briefly as Ms Grant swapped her dress for the strap-on and covering it with lube. Then she was very much distracted from her thoughts.

"God Kira, you really do have an amazing ass." Cat was unable to stop herself from practically moaning, or shamelessly groping her assistance backside again, "So tight. So firm. So fuck-able."

"Please do Ms Grant." Kara quickly and shamelessly pleaded, "Fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little ass hole. Please? It's stretched and ready to be used."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Cat smiled wickedly.

For a moment Kara thought that Ms Grant would tear the plug out and slam her cock up her ass just the way she wanted, and could sometimes manipulate Alex into doing if her sister was in a good mood, or just really pissed off with her. Unfortunately, but not necessarily surprisingly, Ms Grant insisted on being even slower than Alex normally was. Heck, it seemed to take an eternity for Ms Grant just to pull her skirt up around her waist and pull her panties down around her ankles, which was just cruel. Then when Ms Grant finally grabbed the handle of the butt-plug she didn't pull it out properly, just some of the way before pushing it back in, then repeating this process which would have probably been good for a human but just really frustrated the Kryptonian.

Finally Kara snapped, "Ms Grant, please stop teasing me. I want to be ass fucked. I need to be ass fucked. Please just ass fuck me already. I can take it."

"I'm sure you can." Cat said dryly, before reminding the Sub, "But remember Kara, you have the power to stop me at any time, but until you use your safe word you have to take everything I give you. No matter how much you beg for mercy."

"I know. It just hurts." Kara whined, "I want your cock up my ass so bad it hurts. Oh God, please just give it to me Ms Grant. I want it so bad. I've always wanted it. Since the moment I met you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you bending me over this desk and making me your little bitch, so please just do it! Fuck me! Fuck my ass!"

"You're so needy." Cat scolded, struggling to remain stern, "But I suppose I've had my fun. So here's your reward Kira, a nice big strap-on cock right up your tight little ass! What are you waiting for slut? Spread your cheeks to accept your Mistress's cock into your bitch hole. I thought you were supposed to be a Super Sub."

"I'm sorry Ms Grant." Kara quickly apologised, hands shooting to her cheeks so she could pull them open while she continued her shameless begging, "Here! Here's my tight little ass hole. It's yours to fuck. Please fuck it. Oh please, take my ass Ms Grant! Take it and make it yours! Make me yours. Oh God yes! Stretch my ass! Stretch and fuck my whore ass, OH FUCK!"

It still took way longer than Kara wanted, Ms Grant sliding her strap-on up and down her ass crack after initially pulling the butt-plug out of her, but not that long after spreading her cheeks the head of that dildo firmly pressed against her bitch hole and began slowly stretching it, making Kara cry out in pleasure. Although not as loudly as when her anal ring stretched wide enough to allow her boss's dick to slide into her slutty little butt, Kara becoming silent for the first time in a while as she savoured the moment. And Ms Grant gave her more than a fair chance to do it as she insisted on staying in place, almost certainly savouring the moment herself.

Then Ms Grant started slowly sliding her strap-on dildo into Kara's ass, and while it was probably slower than necessary slow was good as there was only so much the butt-plug and the Kryptonite collar could do to loosen her otherwise impenetrable backside. Besides, while it could still be considered teasing Kara loved the feeling of her ass being stretched and turned into a fuck hole nice and slow like this. Or directly reminding her ass that it was made to be fucked, something Kara believed with all her heart after countless nights filled with hard ass poundings by her loving big sister. Hopefully that fact would become just as clear to Ms Grant as Kara softly moaned with glee from having her ass stuffed.

Cat had known Kara had an ass that was made for fucking since she had interviewed the girl about her current position, Cat ashamed to admit she had been unable to stop from staring at Kara's retreating backside as the younger girl had walked out of her office. Kara might have initially looked sweet and wholesome, but all her innocent looking clothes held her curves tightly, especially her perfect ass, and ever since Cat had struggled not to spend all day staring at it. Now she finally had Kara where she most wanted her Cat took full advantage, unable to take her eyes off those spread cheeks and the cute little hole stretched around her invading cock.

It also didn't escape Cat's notice that Kara took every inch while moaning, whimpering, and gasping in pleasure, whereas any normal girl would have been struggling against the pain of having her most private orifice invaded. And then there was the tightness of the ass itself. She had taken anal virgins who were looser than this, Cat having to use all her strength and skill to continue the penetration, proving that the kryptonite collar and a butt-plug could only do so much. If Kara wasn't Supergirl than she had to be a alien of some kind, most likely one of the Kryptonians who had come here from that prison ship and had been terrorising this city ever since. Cat severely doubted the latter possibility, but either way it was incredibly thrilling to bend this beautiful alien girl over her desk and sodomise her.

The pinnacle of this was the moment her thighs came to rest against Kara's ass cheeks, announcing that Cat had buried every inch of her cock into her assistant's rectum. The initial penetration was either a close second, or it would have to share the honour with the full penetration. Cat could decide for sure in the weeks, months and even years that she thought back to the first time that she butt fucked Supergirl. For now Cat would just savour this wonderful moment that she would treasure for a lifetime, wishing more than ever before that she hadn't disabled the cameras in her office as she would have dearly love to see this again. Oh well, she would just have to settle for sodomising Supergirl on a regular basis. However would she cope?

Smirking at the thought Cat tightened the firm grip, which she'd had on Kara's waist ever since she moved one hand away from her cock when it was firmly planted up her assistant's ass, and slowly pulled her hips back, allowing inch after inch of dildo to slide out of Supergirl's ass hole before she returned it to where it belonged, deep within the younger woman's bowels. She then repeated this process over and over again, beginning to officially butt fuck this girl for what would hopefully be the first of many times. Cat would do anything and everything in her power to ensure that, because even in the unlikely event that the younger girl wasn't Supergirl, or even some kind of alien, then she still had an ass hole to die for.

Unable to stop herself Cat moaned, "So tight. Mmmmm, you're so tight Kira. Your ass is a dream. Maybe even superhuman. Or should that be, just super?"

Kara completely missed those words as she was just too lost in the heavenly sensation of a strap-on cock sliding in and out of her most private hole. It was a feeling she could have never imagined enjoying before Alex popped her anal cherry, but ever since that wonderful night Kara had been completely addicted to butt sex. Which was kind of a problem, because Alex tried her best, but she just didn't have the time or the energy to fuck Kara's ass as frequently as the blonde wanted. It was the same story with the spanking, and really everything they did together, which was why Kara was so giddily happy at the thought of getting a second Mistress.

It was also the reason she closed her eyes during the anal penetration so she could savour the first time she was butt fucked by somebody that wasn't her big sister, and arguably just as importantly by her boss Cat Grant. Oh yes, her boss the highly successful and inspirational businesswoman Cat Grant was now fucking her up the ass with a strap-on dildo, just the mental image of that enough to make Kara quiver with pleasure. Combine that with the physical pleasure she was receiving then Kara soon found herself having to bite her lip to prevent herself from begging her boss to make her cum like the little anal slut Alex had turned her into.

Like whenever Alex ass fucked her Kara fought that urge for as long as possible just so she could savour what was perhaps the ultimate submission by allowing someone else to use her most private hole as a fuck hole. Of course, it wasn't easy. Ms Grant had been even more gentle with her than Alex normally was, giving her slutty ass more than enough time to relax. Okay yeah, her healing factor returned her ass to its virgin tightness shortly after she took off the Kryptonite collar, but she was Supergirl dammit, she could handle a little pain, loved it even, and could handle much rougher treatment at the beginning of anal sex. Not that she really minded the gentle treatment, but inevitably it became so frustrating she just couldn't hold back from begging any more.

"Please Ms Grant, fuck me harder!" Kara whimpered, "Fuck my slutty little ass harder! Pound it hard! Wreck it, wreck my ass hole, ohhhhh, please, please fuck me! Alex always teases me like this, but eventually she slam fucks my ass hole like the fuck hole it is. So please Ms Grant, please just do it. Make my butt hole your personal little fuck hole! Just fuck me! Mmmmmm ooooooh fuckkkkkkk, fuck my ass, ass fuck me fuck me in the ass, ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, harder Ms Grant, harder! Drill my little butt hole hard and deep and make me cum! Please? Please Ms Grant, I wanna cum for you and be your little Super Sub. Please? Oh please, please, please ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssss, fuckkkkkkkk meeeeeee aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd!"

Finally giving her what she wanted Ms Grant began slowly increasing the pace of the sodomy until eventually the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was almost as loud as Kara's squeals of pleasure. Kara tried her best to keep up her begging as her butt finally began to be fucked good and hard, however it was only a matter of time before her words dissolved into gibberish and she got completely lost in the ecstasy of being roughly butt fucked by her boss. And bent over her boss's desk like the clichéd slutty assistant she was in this moment, that thought quickly pushing Kara over the edge of her first anally induced orgasm of the night. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Ms Grant getting her off better than she had ever dreamt, which was really saying something as Kara had dreamt of this a lot.

Cat had dreamt of it just as much. She had tried not to, but how could she resist? Kara was just so cute and fuck-able, and most importantly of all competent, which was a major turn on for Cat as it was so rare to find. Although if she was being truly honest with herself the most irresistible thing about Kara Danvers might have been the perfect little bubble butt which she was now screwing with every ounce of her strength. And God, it looked even better like this then in those little skirts and tightfitting pants that Kara wore all the time, the little tease. Well now that tease was getting what she deserved, Cat unavoidably thought like the countless male bosses she had suffered through.

It made Cat's skin crawl to think like that, but she just couldn't help it. Kara Danvers always had that effect on her, and now her assistant was bent over her desk in front of her, her perfect little ass jiggling against her thighs with every hard thrust and her screams echoing probably through the whole building, if not the entire city as Cat relentlessly used the younger girl's butt hole for its intended purpose, taking big cocks inside it. Girl cocks. Her girl cock. Oh yes, this little slut was made to be bent over her desk and taking her big girl cock deep inside her bottom for their mutual pleasure, and Cat would use her extensive power and influence to make sure she would be regularly butt fucking Kara Danvers over her desk as hard as she could.

Of course no matter how much force she used Cat knew she could never truly hurt this girl. And not just because she had given her the unnecessary courtesy of making sure her rectum was thoroughly loosened for the hard anal pounding, but because she knew who this girl truly was. After all, she may not have been wearing her cute little costume right now, but this was Supergirl bent over her desk. Cat had suspected before but everything about this had seemed to confirm it, the feeling of satisfaction of being right combined with the thought of having Supergirl in her pretty little costume bent over her desk in the near future, along with everything else, pushing Cat to the edge of climax.

What finally pushed her over the edge wasn't the thought of the future, or that this was Supergirl, or the feeling of the stimulator bashing against her clit. No, it was the same wonderful thing she'd had over the last few minutes. The thing she had wanted over anything else, including Supergirl submitting to her. And that was Kara Danvers submitting to her. Kara Danvers, the wonderful person, the perfect assistant, the Super Sub, bent over in front of her and not just taking it up her perfect ass, but cumming while doing it. That gave Cat perhaps the most satisfying climaxes of her life, and it was quickly followed by several more as she happily gave up on her air of dominance in favour of just slamming Kara's ass hole as hard as she could, for as long as she could.

Kara always appreciated when Alex went the extra mile for her, and she perhaps loved it even more now. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Her ass was just too greedy. It wanted more. It needed more. So when Ms Grant finally collapsed down on top of her Kara wasted no time rolling backwards so that her boss landed in her chair, and she landed in her boss's lap. She did this because she hadn't wanted Ms Grant to slide off and pull her cock out in the process, because right now Kara couldn't bear the thought of going even a few seconds without at least some of that strap-on inside her slutty backside.

Of course she was careful to control her body weight the entire time so she didn't end up crushing the poor woman, and slowly restarted the sodomy to try and avoid suspicion, but Kara's self-control was reaching its breaking point. She could barely resist taking the collar off so she was anally somewhat restricted, but the Kryptonite was small and could only do so much when she was filled with adrenaline like this, and ultimately she ended up spending what felt like an hour hammering her own ass hole up and down Ms Grant's dick because she was just so lost in her own selfish pleasure that she just couldn't resist.

To be fair Kara would have liked to have seen anyone resist the urge to continue if they could when their cum was squirting out of them so violently and frequently as hers was now, one way or another covering the desk and the floor in front of her. Of course no ordinary human, and probably none of the aliens she met, would be able to do this, her kryptonian body allowing her to do incredible things, including this. Which was probably very suspicious, but Kara was too far gone to care, and she wasn't even sure if Ms Grant was still conscious. Probably not. After all she didn't have super powers, or even DEO training like Alex.

So Kara continued pounding her own butt until even her impressive stamina ran out and she collapsed down on the limp body of her boss beneath her. Although again she made sure to control her fall, and used her powers to keep most of her body weight off of the older woman, especially as she intended to lay there and enjoy the after-shocks of her orgasms with that big dildo still up her ass. Then something unexpected happened. Ms Grant began kissing her neck, her hands coming up to slide over her body in a way which made the after-shocks even more powerful and satisfying, but not too much. Which was nice, but Kara worried just how much of the last few minutes Ms Grant had been aware of.

"Wow Kira, that was really something." Cat softly murmured into the younger woman's ear.

"Yeah, it was." Kara moaned and smiled an agreement, relieved that her boss didn't seem suspicious.

"And I'm not sure I've ever had such an eager little anal whore like you before." Cat grinned, "It seems you really are a Super Sub."

"Thank you Ms Grant." Kara blushed.

"Of course, if that is true, I shouldn't have to tell you what to do next..." Cat smiled wickedly, removing her hands from her assistant so she could do what she expected of her.

Cat was a little surprised there was a pause given how perfect Kara had been so far, but then she became a little excited over the prospect of being the first to treat Supergirl to her favourite after anal humiliations. However then Kara slowly lifted herself off the dildo, bent over Cat's desk for a third time and reached back to slowly pull her ass cheeks apart, exposing a pretty little gape. Considering how brutally Kara had abused her own butt towards the end that poor little back hole should probably be gaping much wider, and would do if this girl was human, but it delighted Cat to know that in the right circumstances Supergirl's most private hole could be gaped, and she was one of the lucky two to do it.

Again proving she really was a Super Sub Kara stayed where she was for several minutes so Cat could get a really good look at her gaping ass hole, then she slid off the desk and onto her knees, slowly turned around and shuffled forward. Then she looked up at Cat with those big beautiful blue eyes, possibly doublechecking she was doing the right thing, then leaned forward, closing her eyes and parted those pretty lips of hers before taking Cat's cock into her mouth. The little slut even moaned in delight because of it, further proving just how submissive and perverted Supergirl really was, which in turn made Cat smirk once again in wicked delight.

She continued to smirk as after obviously savouring the deepest part of her butt for about a minute Kara started bobbing her head up and down the dildo which had pummelled her bottom, again moaning as she slowly cleaned it of her anal juices like the little ass to mouth slut she was. Kara did the same thing when she started pushing the bottom half into her mouth to get the last few drops of her own ass cream, not stopping until she reached the base of the cock and then holding it there without a hint of gag. Then she seemed to remember she was human, and deliberately gagged before coming up for air briefly, smiling at Cat and then going right back to the blow job, this time bobbing her head on the entire length like a good little well-trained sub.

While Kara did this Cat was unable to stop herself from reaching down and stroking the pretty little blonde hair in front of her and telling her assistant, "Good girl, that's exactly what I wanted. Mmmmm yes, suck my cock good. Clean it of your anal juices you dirty little ATM whore! Ooooooh fuck yeah, take it down your throat! Take it down your throat so you can get every drop of your ass cream you perverted little bitch! Oh Kira, your sister taught you so well. Oh yeahhhhhh, your big sister was great at teaching you how to suck cock, even after it's been up your butt, mmmmm, and how to eat pussy, ohhhhhh, and fuck, oh yes, and just to be an amazing little sub. The perfect sub. Or, mmmmm, as you prefer, a Super Sub. Oh Kara, I'm so proud of you."

The way that Kara's entire face lit up when Cat called her by the correct name was so endearing it almost made Cat want to call her assistant by the correct name more often. Or all the time. However now more than ever it was important to remind Kara of her place, especially when they were at work. However when they were in private and Kara was doing such a good job of pleasing her, like right now, Cat supposed she could let it slip once or twice. And she was going to make sure that Kara had plenty of chances to earn hearing her real name from her, because there was certainly no going back, as Cat couldn't imagine life without fucking Supergirl on a regular basis. Now all she needed to do was officially work out a joint custody agreement with Alex. And better yet, a play date where they could share their Super Sub.


	3. Super Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kara Danvers, a.k.a. Supergirl, was bored. She'd had quiet nights before, but this had to be an all-time record low criminal activity. Which on the one hand was good because it proved that people were thinking twice about committing crimes in her city, but on the other hand it led to incredible boredom. Normally there was some petty criminals stupid enough to try something, or something that resembled a threat stepping up to her, but this time there was nothing. Not even an accidental fire for her to save a few people from. And the second she heard about something in a different city in other superhero dealt with it, which got irritating after a while.

At least she comforted herself with the knowledge that once she returned home to be greeted by her loving big sister, and that definitely wouldn't be boring Kara thought with a smile. Thoughts of what exactly they would do had been playing throughout her mind throughout the day, as they always did, but it had been particularly useful as her working day had turned out to be just as dull as her time as Supergirl. Ms Grant hadn't given her much to do, which was a startling contrast to last week, just before they had sex for the first time. Kara smiled again as she thought how that first time had basically been repeated almost every night this past week, except for the weekend which was sister-sister time, but tonight it was Ms Grant who was busy and Alex who was available. Almost like they had a schedule or something.

Whatever the case it was tough for Kara not to change her schedule and fly straight for her sister Mistress, but somehow she was able to hold back and spend at least a few hours patrolling the skies before returning home for the treatment she so desperately needed. Although when she finally did she got like the best surprise ever, as not only was Alex waiting for her, but so was Ms Grant. Having a really good feeling about this it was tough for Kara to contain her smile, but while this might mean she would have a really good time later she had to remember that Ms Grant didn't know the truth, and therefore she quickly needed to come up with an excuse of why she was here.

"Alex Danvers, Ms Grant, what a wonderful surprise." Kara beamed, "I was just looking for Kara Danvers. Have either of you seen her?"

Cat smiled, "Hello Kara."

As her sister looked surprised, then gave her a look, Alex sighed, "Don't look at me like that. She already knew."

"And I just spent like an hour signing a ridiculous amount of disclaimers for the DEO, promising not to out you or them, or the kinds of things your sister and I do to you." Cat said dryly, taking a long sip of the expensive drink that was in her hand before adding, "Alex insisted on that last one."

"The point is, you were sloppy Kara." Alex glared angrily.

"Please, it's just glasses in a ponytail. I don't see why you people think that would work." Cat pointed out, "I mean sure, perhaps the people passing on the street wouldn't notice, but anyone who spends more than a few seconds with you has no excuse."

"It's more effective than you might think." Alex said dryly, "Besides, do you want an excuse to punish her or not?"

"We don't need an excuse to punish her darling, where her owners." Cat chided her new friend and Co-Mistress, before turning her attention back to her assistant, "Isn't that right, Supergirl?"

Smiling nervously Kara replied, "Yes Ms Grant."

"Good. Now we're all on the same page..." Cat said, briefly downing her drink and putting the last down on the table beside her walked forward slightly and ordered, "Get on your knees."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara gave another nervous smile before falling to her knees in front of her boss.

The sight made Cat's breath hitch, then she took another step forward so she was directly in front of Kara and then started sliding her hand through her hair, "I've waited a long time to see you like this, in your pretty little costume. So don't even think about removing it! We'll move it aside as needs be, but tonight I'm fucking Supergirl. Understand me, Kara?"

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said softly.

"Stay where you are Kara." Alex ordered softly.

"Yes Mistress." Kara quickly replied.

"It's Mistress Alex, tonight." Alex corrected.

"Then yes Mistress Alex." Kara smiled happily.

As she spoke Alex stepped forward to reveal Kara's kryptonite collar, Kara happily moving her head to the side to make it easier for Alex to strap it around her neck. The second it was near enough to her she felt weaker, and the second it was strapped around her neck she had to grit her teeth to stop herself from whimpering. Since introducing it into their fun time Alex had been experimenting with the collar, constantly adding and subtracting tiny kryptonite stones to try and find the right balance which would finally allow Kara to feel pain like humans did, while not actually doing damage themselves. They still hadn't found the right balance, but this was pretty close, and even though it hurt Kara liked it, because she was a total pain slut. Or, as she preferred, a Super Sub.

"Good, now crawl around like the little dog you are." Cat ordered with a wicked grin, eventually adding, "And bark for us."

Alex wasn't sure how she felt about this part. She got that it was supposed to be humiliating for Kara, and from the blush colouring Kara's cheeks after each of those commands it clearly worked, but to her it was just a little silly. It was near enough the only part of Cat's plan she disapproved of though, and not by much. After all, considering what else Kara enjoyed, and what that super durable body of hers went through on a regular basis, this was nothing. And Cat seem to get a real kick out of it, and it was now within Alex's best interests to keep her new friend happy. So she kept her mouth shut for a few long minutes while the mighty Supergirl crawled around her own apartment.

"I suppose that will do. Supergirl, lay your upper half on your coffee table and stick your ass out. It's time for our Super Sub to get a super spanking." Cat commanded.

Unsurprisingly Kara swiftly obeyed this command, but slowly enough that her Mistresses could enjoy the sight of her crawling over to the coffee table and then bend over it to present her ass for a spanking. After all, Alex was the one who trained her. What was surprising was that Cat didn't order Kara to expose her ass. Alex even opened her mouth to give that order, but quickly closed it again when it became clear what Cat wanted. As it should have been in the beginning. After all, the first time Alex saw Kara in her cute little Supergirl outfit the first thing she wanted to do was slowly peel it off of her. Or more accurately move part of it out of the way so she get to what she wanted, which was exactly what Cat did after a few long seconds of just staring at that ass.

Then up went Kara's skirt and down went her panties, exposing that beautiful little butt which was enough to make Alex's mouth, and another part of her, water with anticipation. Of course it had the same effect on Cat, who moved back so she could stare at that ass again, before flashing Alex an expectant look. She had to do it a few times for Alex to realise that Cat was expecting her to get her paddle, causing Alex to roll her eyes and huff. She wasn't one of these woman's employees, or slaves. If Cat even knew the difference, Alex thought with a grumble. She should let the rich woman get her own damn paddle. But such arguments could wait until later. For now Alex was eager to get to the spanking, so just this once she grabbed the paddles and returned to her position behind her sister.

As soon as she handed Cat hers the rich woman gave Kara's ass a hard smack with the paddle, from the looks of it using every ounce of her strength on that blow. It even had the mighty Supergirl crying out loudly, although it was mostly a cry of joy. Cat then gave a smug smirk at Alex, who returned it with a glare. Then a smile as she raised her hand and easily out did Cat's strike. Alex gave Cat a smirk of her own, the two Doms then staring at each other for a few long seconds before turning their full attention to their beloved Kara, partly to give the woman that they both adored what she so desperately wanted, and admittedly partly to outdo each other.

Kara had enjoyed the humiliation of acting like a little doggy, the collar around her neck enhancing the experience and helping her get into character. Of course she was also anticipating all the fun they were about to have, most likely including a nice hard spanking. Although she hadn't quite anticipated just how hard that spanking would be, or just how much she would receive. Maybe it was because despite Mistress Alex's protests they were using a large amount of kryptonite, or maybe Mistress Alex had a problem converting weapons into BDSM equipment, again, or maybe it was the fact that it was two women spanking her at the same time, or more likely a combination of all three of those things.

Whatever it was Kara loved it and she couldn't get enough of it. She could never get enough of sweet, sweet pain, again proving what a filthy a little pain slut she was. Which Mistress Alex should know by now, but Kara didn't need super hearing to pick up the sounds of concern, or to look at her sister's face to know that she was on the verge of checking up on her. She tried to make it clear she was enjoying it by wiggling her butt, emphasising her pleasure in her cries and even looking back at her Mistresses to grin wickedly, but nothing seemed to work, and inevitably Mistress Alex raised her unnecessary concern, even pausing her spanking in the process.

"Kara, are you okay?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Kara cried out without hesitation, "Owww God, I'm better than okay. Oh God, this is amazing. Please spank me Mistress Alex! Mmmmm, spank me Ms Grant! Owww, spank me hard!"

That was all it took to get Kara what she wanted. Well, at least to convinced the two Doms to increase the force of the spanking, giving her more of the sweet pain that she had asked for. However it wasn't as much force as they were capable of, especially Mistress Alex, and greedily Kara wanted that, but she hadn't even asked for it. Yet. She thought about asking. Rao knows that she wanted to ask. But at the same time she wanted this to last for as long as possible, as it was literally heaven having both her sister Alex Danvers and her boss Cat Grant spanking her at the same time. So she didn't ask. Besides, she didn't need too. Sooner or later Mistress Alex always gave her what she wanted.

It turned out to be later. In fact it turned out to be much later than Kara would have guessed. But sure enough she got what she wanted, and of course it was Mistress Alex who gave it to her. Or in this case got the ball rolling, Kara crying out with joy as Mistress Alex slowly began building the pace until she was giving her everything she had. Moments later Ms Grant started doing the same, finally causing Kara's cries to turn mostly to pain. Of course Kara still very much enjoyed it, and loving big sister that she was Mistress Alex knew that, and continued to beat the Kryptonian's butt while again Ms Grant seemed only too happy to follow the lead of Kara's first Mistress.

Cat would never describe herself as following anyone's lead. In fact in most cases it was the other way around, and for most of the spanking it was definitely Alex playing catch up on failing to impress her. Admittedly that did change a little right at the very end, although it was also fair to say that Alex jumped the gun and ended up spoiling their pet. At the same time, Cat did have to admit, if only silently to herself, that the force Alex was able to use on Kara's butt was impressive, especially as it remained skilful throughout. Annoyingly Cat just couldn't match it, no matter how hard she tried, and Alex knew it, the secret agent giving the Queen of all Media the kind of confident and taunting smirk which made Cat genuinely impressed, and even proud of her. For at least that moment Cat felt they could be truly equals.

Of course her fellow Dom was far from Cat's main focus. How could she be, when she had Supergirl kneeling in front of her, ass jiggling and discolouring more with every blow. Oh yes, that cute little backside quickly turned from flawless to bright pink, and then even a little red, but when Alex started giving it everything she had it turned dark red pretty quickly and even bruised. Yet still Supergirl refused to use her safe word, and happily took every brutal strike, causing both of the older women to become so lost in beating her butt that they did it for much longer than either of them had originally intended. In fact by the time they stopped Cat's hand was aching so much she almost paused to put it in ice.

Instead Cat nonchalantly ordered, "Crawl into your bedroom. Do it nice and slowly, and wiggle that beaten butt of yours, and maybe we'll give you the privilege of eating our pussies."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara replied and obeyed without hesitation.

That lack of hesitation caused Cat to smirk in triumph, but not as much as the sight of Supergirl crawling on the floor again. Without another word Cat and Alex slowly followed behind her, both admiring their handiwork. Well, mostly Alex's handiwork, although Cat wasn't going to admit that out loud. Besides, she had definitely contributed, so Cat chose to call it a win. Whatever the case Cat was so busy staring at Supergirl's dark red butt she almost tripped over in her expensive heels. Luckily she had experience in walking that kind of thing off, although she did catch a smirk from Alex, which was totally unfair as Alex was more used to seeing Supergirl like this.

All too soon they were inside Kara's bedroom, which looked exactly like Cat imagined it would. Cute, and deceptively ordinary. A disguise? Or a testament to the fact that deep down this Goddess who was crawling before her was like everyone else. Whatever the case it was again hard to concentrate on anything else except that Goddess crawling, and then kneeling before her, Cat taking a few moments to savour sight before beginning to slowly strip off her clothes to reward Kara for being so good. And because she just wanted too. Which of course made Kara's face light up with eagerness and anticipation. Unfortunately Alex beat her to the punch again.

"I suppose you've been good enough to deserve a reward." Alex said in her best Cat Grant impression, "You may now crawl in between my legs and receive your reward."

"Yes Mistress Alex." Kara replied with an eager smile.

"And why do you get her mouth first?" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I did train her." Alex pointed out.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Cat huffed.

"I also called dibs by specifically telling her to eat mine first." Alex offered, quickly adding when Cat looked like she was going to complain again, "But how about this, I have her mouth first, and you can be the first to have her ass during the DP?"

"Done." Cat grinned wickedly without hesitation.

Alex glared at her fellow Dom before turning to her Super Sub with the intention of telling her to hurry up, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a sharp cry as Kara buried her face in her crotch and gave her needy pussy one long, slow lick. She then received another, and another, and another, Kara slipping into a well practised rhythm as Alex moaned with approval. Normally she would force Kara to earn those sounds of enjoyment a little more, but as they were a clear reminder that she was receiving pleasure right now and Cat was not, and that clearly bothered the older woman, Alex didn't hold back. In fact she relaxed, pushing her head back and her crotch forward while reaching a hand down to stroke Kara's long beautiful hair.

That small amount of encouragement caused Kara to moan happily against Alex's pussy, making this act even sweeter for the older sibling. It made Alex smile happily, then warmly down at Kara, and then finally teasingly at Cat when she noticed the expression on the older woman's face. Alex then closed her eyes and just savoured this wonderful sensation for a few long minutes, blocking Cat out completely to the point where it was like any other day the two sisters were alone together and enjoying some very special bonding time. Of course it wasn't fair on their guest, and more importantly it wasn't fair on Kara, so reluctantly Alex sighed and ordered Kara to give Cat some attention.

"Yesssssss Kara, lick me! Lick me just like that, ohhhhhhh fuck!" Alex moaned in encouragement before reluctantly adding, "But don't just concentrate on me. Mmmmm no, your precious boss is just waiting for you to crawl over there and lick her, so go ahead you little cunt slut. Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, lick your boss's pussy like a good little assistant."

"Yes Kara, lick me." Cat eagerly agreed, "My pussy need some attention from your talented tongue."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara happily replied, and then just to be sure added, "Yes Mistress Alex."

Right after she said those words Kara crawled over to Cat and obediently started to lick her pussy, much to the older woman's clear delight given the way she moaned softly and tilted her head back. God, Alex was so jealous of the older woman at that moment. Maybe this really was a mistake. But no, trying to keep up with Kara was exhausting, and it would be so much easier with a second Dom to give the mighty Supergirl what she needed. Besides, while watching her little sister licking another woman's pussy made Alex jealous it was also incredibly hot. Which was a reminder of just how twisted Alex's life had become. Thankfully Cat distracted her from those thoughts by beginning to offer up encouragement.

"Oh yes, mmmmmm yessssssss, lick me Kara, lick my pussy!" Cat moaned with a smirk as her eyes started going back and forth between the two Danvers sisters, "Yes, good girl, lick me while your sister lover watches. Let's make her nice and jealous that her baby sister is eating my cunt. Oooooooh yes, then she'll take it out on you later. In a way you'll like, I'm sure."

"She can count on it." Alex promised with a smirk.

That promise made Cat chuckle with delight while it made Kara lick the other blonde's pussy even more enthusiastically, which of course led to more sounds of pleasure from Cat. And words of encouragement, knowing smirks, stroking of Kara's hair and of course even more enthusiastic licking from Kara, before her boss finally told her to slow down. Which was good, because Alex had just been about to step in. Or maybe she wouldn't. After all, if Cat had wanted to cum quickly that would be more than fine with Alex, as it would have just meant she got longer with Kara's tongue. So now Alex thought about it, it was a shame that Cat stopped her. Oh well, Alex would just wait patiently for her turn, like a real top.

"Kara! Cut it out! I'm not ready to cum yet!" Cat snapped, not having to act annoyed, tightening her grip on the back of Kara's head as she tried to pull away, "And NO, I don't want you to pull away and apologise, I just want you to do your job. God Kara, you're normally better than this. Mmmmm yesssssss, you're normally so good at your job as my assistant, and from now on you'll be assisting me every time my pussy feels like being licked by a little lezzie slut. Ohhhhhh yesssssss, mmmmm, you'll be under my desk, licking me just like this, whenever I want. Oh yes, nice and slow. Nice and slow. Mmmmm, yes, avoid my clit. At least for now. Oh yes, that's it, ooooooh yesssssss, that's better Kara. Show me you're worthy to be my personal pussy licker. Oh yes!"

Kara's entire body tingled with excitement at the idea of that. Of being Ms Grant's personal little pussy licker, spending her entire day beneath her boss's desk and eating this amazing woman's yummy little cunt. Then ideally her evenings bent over that desk while being fucked by Ms Grant's tongue, fingers and toys, her pussy, mouth and ass all available for this dominant woman to use for her pleasure. Oh yes, that had been promised to her before, but to see it truly become a reality was literally a dream come true for Kara Danvers. Especially if she had Alex Danvers to come home too, where she could receive more or less the exact same treatment.

Sadly that wasn't exactly how Kara's life could be. First and foremost she was Supergirl, and she had a responsibility to the people of this world to protect them, and that was exactly what she was going to do, no matter the cost. Also deep down she wanted to be Kara Danvers, career woman. Even if she wasn't sure what that career would be yet. But she was so happy she had found not one, but two people willing to give her what she so desperately needed in any amount of free time that she had. And any free time they would be filled with butt spanking, all hole fucking, and pussy licking. Well, maybe some ass licking too, but it was the pussy licking Kara was very much concentrating on right now.

Specifically she was concentrating on her boss's yummy cunt, sliding her tongue up and down it at a slow and steady pace, completely avoiding Ms Grant's clit, just as she was told. Although to be fair she hadn't been hitting it that often before. Just occasionally, like the first few licks. Then a few times after that, and okay, she may have got a little carried away with her speed, but she thought Ms Grant was a bit harsh with her words. Well, Ms Grant was always harsh with her words. It was one of the things Kara loved most about her. Although one not so good thing was that she could occasionally be a little selfish, Kara surprised that Mistress Alex allowed the other Dom to hog her tongue for so long. Of course inevitably Mistress Alex's patients ran out.

"My turn." Alex said, and then when she was rewarded with a look from Cat she added, "Oh don't give me that look, you know you've more than had your fair share."

There was a brief pause, and then Cat grumbled, "You're right... Kara, crawl over to your sister and eat her pussy."

Ignoring, or perhaps not noticing, her boss's smirk Kara beamed happily up at her, "Yes Ms Grant, thank you Ms Grant."

Then Kara crawled towards Alex, prompting the older sibling to eagerly encourage, "Oh yes, lick me Kara! Lick your sister's pussy! Oh God, you know how much I love the feeling of your tongue against my cunt! Oh yes, oooooooh yesssssssss, oh Kara, lick me! Mmmmm, I wanna feel my little sister's tongue on my twat. Oh fuck yes, ohhhhhhh Goooodddddd, I love it when my baby sister fucks me!"

As soon as she reached her destination Kara started eagerly lapping away at Mistress Alex's cunt at the exact same slow speed she had been just using on Ms Grant's pussy, assuming that's what her sister would want. It certainly seemed like it given that there nothing but positive sounds and words out of Mistress Alex after that, Kara unsure if Mistress Alex was taunting Ms Grant with the references to them being sisters, or whether that was for her benefit. Either way it only made Kara love Alex more. And this whole experience of course, and Kara wouldn't have thought she could have loved this more. Especially as she found herself going back and forth between the two Doms for what felt like hours, allowing her to worship them like they should be worshipped as she did it like the Super Sub she was.

Cat was now too important to be forced to be patient when she didn't want to be, but luckily for Alex Danvers, she found it amusing to watch two sisters having sex in front of her. Perhaps if they had been 'real' sisters Cat wouldn't have enjoyed it so much, although at this moment she was unsure of that. Especially as one of those girls was Supergirl, and the other was a secret agent. And they just looked so good together. The way they looked at each other, the way they spoke to each other, and the enthusiasm for how they fucked proved they were so much more than just sisters. More than casually dating, and more than Dom and Sub. They were actually in love with each other.

It was enough to make The Queen Of All Media jealous that she didn't have love like that in her life. Hell, she didn't currently have a Sub as well trained as Kara, and she wasn't sure she ever did, which made the prospect of co-owning this Super Sub beyond perfection for Cat. Of course as this would be co-ownership Cat was going to have to do better not to hog Kara's hot little fuck holes, maybe especially that sweet mouth of hers. So for a few long minutes the room fell into silence as Alex simply enjoyed her sister's tongue, and Cat simply enjoyed watching them. Cat even graciously gave Alex a few extra minutes after it felt like she had a decent turn before demanding her own, and did her best to do it nicely.

"My turn." Cat growled, making it clear that she wasn't asking, she was telling, but in a nice way, "Kara, crawl over to me and eat my pussy with the same enthusiasm you showed your sister's cunt."

Instantly Kara pulled away from her sibling, although then she paused to look at up her for permission, which Alex reluctantly gave, "She's right Kara. I know you'd prefer to be eating my cunt, but it really is her turn. So do it. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, crawl over to your boss and eat her pussy. Just like you like to eat mine."

"I would prefer... I mean, you're both wonderful. I... I mean... I, I..." Kara stammered before quickly correcting herself, "I mean, yes Mistress Alex. Yes Ms Grant."

As Kara did as she was told Cat smirked and offered her some brief encouragement, "Oh yes, crawl to me. Mmmmm, I love watching Supergirl crawling on her hands and knees like a bitch in heat, mmmmm, desperate to please me, oh yes, desperate to lick my cunt, oh yes! Ooooooooh yessssssss, mmmmm, lick me Kara! Lick me just like that! Just like your sister, ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

While it wasn't quite up to the standards of that Kara had been giving to Alex before it was still amazing. Perhaps a little more than before, but it was hard to tell, because from their first time together Kara had never been anything except an amazing cunt lapper, a fact which she was proving once again now she was where she belonged, on her knees in front of a more dominant woman. Which was where she stayed for what felt like hours as the mighty Supergirl was passed back and forth like the fuck toy she was, Cat and Alex using the submissive girl's mouth and tongue for their pleasure until it all became too much. Both Doms try to outlast each other, but in the end it was pretty much simultaneous. Or at least that's what Cat told herself.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me, mmmmmm, just like that! Ohhhhhhh fuck! Lick my clit just like that, oh God! Oh Kara!" Cat cried out over and over again deliriously, before finally ordering, "Make me cum! Oh fuck Kara, shove your tongue inside me and make me cum! I want Supergirl to make me cum! Ooooooooh yessssssss, make me cum! Oh please, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, oh Kara, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddd! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, yessssssss, fuck me, fuck me good! Sooooooooo goooooooodddddddd, ohhhhhhhhh Kara, ohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss!"

"Yes Kara, make her cum." Alex encouraged gleefully, quickly adding, before Cat had even finished speaking, "Then make me cum. You hear me Kara? Big sister wants to cum in your mouth, and all over your face. Just like your boss is right now. Oh yes, mmmmm, be a good little cum slut Kara, ooooooh, a good little Super Sub, and make us both cum."

Thankfully Kara didn't waste time by pulling away and telling her Doms 'yes Mistress Alex, yes Ms Grant' and instead went straight to work shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into Cat's pussy and then start to hammer it in and out. Not that she even got a chance to even get close to her top speed before Cat experienced the kind of powerful orgasm she could only truly have with another girl who really knew what she was doing. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another until Cat could barely stand on her own two feet, Kara leaving her just as it was becoming too much. Which was disappointing, but more than worth it for the view which Cat was then treated too, namely watching one sister make the other cum.

Kara loved making women cum in her mouth, and now she didn't have to hide the truth about herself from Ms Grant she could happily use her powers to make sure she could swallow every drop of cum that was offered to her during that first climax. She wanted to do the same for the following climaxes, however Mistress Alex liked variety, and Kara guessed it would be the same for Ms Grant, given the way she had also grinded onto her face the first time they had done this. And sure enough, Ms Grant did it again. Which may have been unintentional. Honestly it was hard to tell in her current state, but the end result was the same, Ms Cat Grant, The Queen Of All Media and Kara's boss grinding down onto her face, covering it in her cum.

Although it wasn't her preference Kara still loved getting her face covered in cum, as it officially marked her as what she was, a Super Sub. More to the point, her face was getting covered in girl cum, marking her as a pussy loving lesbian slut. Ms Grant's pussy loving lesbian slut! And Mistress Alex's pussy loving lesbian slut! Oh yes, the mighty Supergirl was a total whore for these yummy pussies, and she would happily worship them whenever Mistress Alex and Ms Grant wanted. She was theirs now. Well, she'd always been Alex's, but now they were co-owning her, meaning these two wonderful women giving her exactly what she needed, which even included a face full of girl cum, and more importantly a belly full of it.

Eager to prove that Kara crawled over to Mistress Alex just like she was told too as soon as she sensed that Ms Grant was on the edge of passing out from an overdose of orgasms. Well, part of her worried that she left a little too soon, but she really wanted to be DP'ed, so she made sure to leave when her boss still had some energy left. Luckily her boss didn't complain about this, maybe because she was getting to watch Kara do the same thing she'd just done to her to Mistress Alex, the older of the two siblings letting out a loud cry of joy as soon as Kara's mouth was touching her cunt again. Mistress Alex also wrapped a hand in Kara's hair and pushed her deeper into her cunt, but surprisingly didn't encourage her. Maybe because she was too busy screaming and cumming for her, Kara thought with delight.

To be fair it wasn't like Kara needed the encouragement, and she would probably barely hear anything as she was too busy tongue fucking Mistress Alex, swallowing her cum and eventually allowing her adopted sibling to grind all over her face. After that Kara was hoping to return to Ms Grant's pussy and start going back and forth just like she had done before, only better because she would be making her cum, but sadly it was not to be. Kara's enhanced senses, mostly her hearing, let her know that Ms Grant probably wasn't recovered enough for a return of her mouth, and the second she had enough Mistress Alex pulled Kara's face from her cunt and passionately kissed her. Which to be fair was more than welcome, especially as Mistress Alex was tasting herself and Ms Grant, and any disappointment Kara might have been feeling was quickly drowned out with Mistress Alex's next words.

"So Kara, ready to be double stuffed?" Alex grinned wickedly when she eventually broke the kiss.

"Rao yes!" Kara beamed excitedly, then quickly corrected herself after a look from her boss, "I mean, yes Mistress Alex."

"Then equip us and prepare us." Alex ordered, slowly getting to her feet and then looking at Kara expectantly.

For a few long seconds Kara debated whether she had interpreted that order right, and then she just grinned happily up at her adopted sibling, "Yes Mistress Alex."

Kara then retrieved a couple of strap-on dildos, attached them firmly to the waists of Mistress Alex and Ms Grant, and then kneel down in front of her sister. She did all of this in about a second thanks to her super speed, Kara feeling like a puppy perfectly performing a trick for her Mistress, which certainly felt accurate given the look that the Danvers sisters exchanged. Then the other one took the older one's cock into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down on it while of course noisily sucking it. Which as always earned her praise from her Doms, albeit a little delayed as Mistress Alex was busy just enjoying the show, which was also true for Ms Grant, except obviously she was getting used to seeing Kara's powers in action during sex.

"Wow, she really is fast." Cat grumbled, and then trying to distract from that obvious comment she quickly added, "And eager."

"Yeah she is." Alex grinned, "Mmmmm, Supergirl is a very eager little cock sucker. And fast? Really? Ha, I guess that's true...Kara could have this dildo dripping with her saliva in seconds, but she clearly wants to take her time and enjoy giving me a blow job. Ohhhhhh yes, your employee just loves giving her big sister a nice long, drawn-out blow job. She loves it because it makes her feel like a slut. Like the cock sucking slut she is. Ooooooh yes, and she knows how much it pleases her Mistress Alex. That's why she sucks my cock before, and after, I use it on her. Mmmmm, every time. Oh yes, every time I fuck my sister with my cock she sucks it just like this, oh yes Kara, suck it good! Take it deep, mmmmm, show your boss just how much you love it."

"Yes, show me." Cat happily agreed, before changing her mind, "Or better yet, get over here and do the same to me."

"Oh come on Cat, I only just got her." Alex whined.

"Please, that's more than enough for her slutty little pussy." Cat pointed out with a scoff, "I'm the one going up her ass. Obviously I'm more in need of a blow job. Mmmmm, and a longer and more thorough one."

"And you'll get it." Alex promised, "But there's no rush. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, let's have some more fun with her mouth first. Really take some time with it before the DP."

Cat thought about it for a few long seconds, then grumbled, "Fine, but I'm not waiting much longer."

"You won't have too." Alex promised.

True to her word Mistress Alex only allowed Kara to suck her cock for a few minutes after that before switching over to Ms Grant's. Kara then went back and forth between those two cocks, taking them deep into her mouth and eventually down her throat. Of course she waited for permission before doing so, but when she had it Kara pushed her lips around the base with practised ease, while gazing up adoringly at first Mistress Alex, and then Ms Grant. Who were only too happy to continue providing Kara with the kind of verbal humiliation she craved, albeit with a little break in between the moment she deep throated the entire length of their dildos in the moment she started bobbing her head up and down them.

"Ohhhhhh fuck yes, that's it slut, deep throat me like you deep throated your sister!" Cat eagerly encourage during her turn, "Yeahhhh, every inch down your throat, mmmmm, that's it, get it nice and wet. Nice and wet for your pretty little ass hole. Oh yes Kara, you better get my dick nice and wet, because in a second I'm going to shove every inch of it up your ass. Yesssss, I'm going to ass fuck you Kara! I'm going to ass fuck Supergirl! I'm going to fuck Supergirl's tight little butt hole, while her sister fucks her cunt, making this little Super Sub our little DP whore! You want that, huh? You want to be our little DP whore and take both our cocks inside you at the same time? Well, do you?"

"Answer the question Kara." Alex gently pushed.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Kara begged shamelessly, "Yes Mistress Alex, yes Ms Grant, I want to be DP'ed! I want to be your little DP whore! I want to be your little DP whore so bad. I loved being your little whore so much Mistress Alex, mmmmm, and Ms Grant. Now I want to be your little whore at the same time. Please give it to me. Give me your cocks at the same time."

"What you think Cat?" Alex raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

"I think that should be more than efficient." Cat snapped, "Alex, why don't you lie down while your sister gets on top of you?"

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara replied, just in case.

Of course Mistress Alex didn't offer up any kind of verbal confirmation like that, but she reluctantly did as she was told, lying down on the centre of the bed and allowing Kara the perfect chance to get on top of her. After everything that had built up to this Kara's cunt was more than ready to be taken, especially from a dildo glistening with her own saliva. Sure enough, Kara was able to line up the entrance to her pussy with that man-made dick and push herself all the way down that in one long, slow movement which caused her to moan loudly, her eyelids fluttering with joy. Then she got a few blissful minutes to ride it with her pussy, and while she would definitely like longer doing that what Kara wanted even more was to be double stuffed.

So Kara didn't hesitate to obey when Ms Grant simply called out, "Stop."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said submissively as she immediately did as she was told.

"Good girl." Cat purred, taking a few seconds just to enjoy the sight before ordering, "Alex, spread your sister's cheeks for me."

Alex glared, then compromised, "Only if you finger her little ass hole first."

"You say that is if it wasn't already the obvious plan." Cat quipped dismissively, before sliding a couple of fingers into her mouth to prepare them.

Even though she was a little disappointed she wouldn't be spreading her own cheeks as she loved how that enhanced the feeling of submission Kara loved the feeling of Mistress Alex spreading them, as in this case it was her big sister offering her boss her butt hole. Especially as it was a gift her boss happily took, first with her fingers, pushing one and then to into her bottom in order to prepare it for her cock. Cat Grant's cock! Oh yes, Kara was moments away from receiving Cat Grant's cock in her ass. Again. And she could barely contain her excitement. Fortunately she was normally provided with the opportunity to beg for these things, and this was no exception, even if she did have to wait through a few minutes of enjoyable anal fingering to do it.

"Are you ready to be DP'ed, Supergirl?" Cat purred wickedly.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara moaned happily.

"Come on Kara, we all know you can do better than that." Alex gently pushed with a wicked smile on her face.

"Sorry Mistress Alex." Kara quickly apologised, before shamelessly begging, "Please Ms Grant, please fuck my ass! Mmmmm, fuck my ass while my sister fucks my cunt. Oh Rao, I want both of you inside me at the same time. Please? Please fuck me! Mmmmm, double fuck me like the little slut I am! I'm your whore Ms Grant, ohhhhhhhh, I love being your whore. I'm a fuck hole for you and my sister to use however you want. Please Ms Grant, butt fuck me! Butt fuck Supergirl! Ooooooh yesssssss, Supergirl wants to be butt fucked, mmmmm, while riding her sister's cock. Oh Ms Grant, oh fuck me! Please Mistress Alex, you fuck me too. I want both of you to pound fuck my slutty little whore holes and use me for your pleasure. Please? Please use me, oh please, DP me! DP me like a whore! Make me your DP whore! ooooooohhhhhh yessssssss, DP me!"

Cat could never get enough of the mighty Supergirl begging for her, or the sight of her most forbidden hole presented to her, but she could only wait so long before pushing the head of her strap-on against her target and pushing forwards. She did this nice and slowly so she could savour the act, although it wasn't that long before Kara's anal ring had stretched wide enough to allow the head of her dick to slide through it and into her assistant's ass. Which initially caused Kara to gasp softly as she began to be stretched, and then she cried out loudly as she was anally penetrated. Then Kara Danvers, the mighty Supergirl, just kept begging to be butt fucked.

Only too happy to oblige Cat slowly pushed inch after inch of strap-on dildo into the younger woman's ass, the entire time getting the best possible view thanks to that woman's sister spreading those cheeks for her. Oh yes, Kara's sister Alex was helping Cat sodomise her. They were DP'ing her. Taking her pussy and ass at the same time, and seemingly innocent little Kara was absolutely loving every single moment of it. And so was Cat. Although what she was really looking forward to was pumping in and out of that ass, which Cat did as soon as she had buried every inch of her strap-on deep within Kara's bowels, although first she took a few long seconds to savour that fact.

Which led to Kara whimpering, "Please Ms Grant, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Oooooooh Gooooooddddddd, fuck me in the ass while Alex is fucking my cunt, OH RAO YES! DP ME! Ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!"

While Cat would have really loved to listen to her assistant begged to be butt fucked for a lot longer again she just couldn't wait any longer to fuck that sexy little butt, so with a firm grip on Kara's hips Cat began pumping her own hips back and forth, causing the dildo to begin sliding in and out of that cute little hole in front of her. Supergirl's butt hole! She was fucking Supergirl up the butt! Again! And just like last time she was getting the perfect view of this extreme taboo thanks to Supergirl's butt cheeks being spread. Only this time it wasn't Supergirl doing it, it was Supergirl's sister and first Dom giving Kara's most private hole to Cat, as something she could use for her pleasure.

It was truly a priceless moment which Cat would treasure forever. Then again, maybe she should insist on paying Kara, and literally turn her assistant into her little whore. Her little anal whore! Oh yes, Cat like the sound of that. At least as long as she made it clear she was only doing it to give Kara the humiliation the perverted little superhero craved so much. Perhaps she would discuss it with Alex later. For now Cat was perfectly content with gently sodomising Supergirl, something she could do until the Super Sub literally begged her for more. Maybe even after that, as honestly this felt like something Cat wanted to do forever, or at least until she ran out of every last bit of her energy. Whatever it took to make sure she could watch Supergirl's ass hole stretching for her cock as long as possible.

Kara was perfectly happy for this to go on as long as possible, because right now she felt like she was in heaven. A really, really perverted heaven, in which she was introduced to the greatest pleasure she had ever known. Which previously had been a cock up her ass, but then of course, it stood to reason that having another cock in her pussy at the same time would be even better, which was why she was so eager to be double teamed like this, but wow! Even she couldn't have imagined how wonderful it felt to have her pussy and ass filled at the same time. Okay, a little weird. Make that a lot weird, as she could feel the dildos rubbing against each other inside her through the thin wall separating her two passages, although the weirdest thing about it was how good it felt.

It also felt special, because it wasn't just too random women doing this to her, or one of these women and someone they had picked up at a bar. No, this was her boss, the infamous Cat Grant, and her own sister Alex Danvers who was sharing her like the little Super Slut that she was. And oh, if she was a slut before she really would be a Super Slut now, because this was the best feeling in the entire world, and she wanted to be double teamed just like this every single day. And maybe triple teamed. Oh yes, what would it be like to have a third woman pushing a strap-on into her mouth right now, making her air tight? That was the only way Kara could imagine this could possibly be better.

Actually that wasn't true. Kara could easily imagine how it could be better, she just didn't want that. Not yet. No, even as the pleasure turned torturous from Ms Grant slowly sodomising her, and impaling her pussy down onto Mistress Alex's cock with every thrust into her ass, Kara resisted the urge to beg for more. Luckily she had plenty of practice doing just that, and staring into the beautiful face of her sister helped a lot, partly because of the undying support she always gave her, but also because Kara didn't want to let down and embarrass her precious Mistress Alex. So she resisted for as long as she possibly could, but of course, even Supergirl had her limits.

"Harder!" Kara started with a soft whimper, briefly waiting for further command but then when Ms Grant remained uncharacteristically silent, and Mistress Alex just stared at her, she took that as confirmation to cry out, "Fuck me harder and make me cum! Please Ms Grant, pound fuck your slutty little assistant's ass hole! Punish her for lying to you. Ohhhhhh yessssssss, punish me for lying to you by destroying my little butt hole and making sure I can't sit for a week. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, and Alex! My wonderful Mistress Alex, oooooooh, my sister, I want you to fuck my cunt. I want you to slam it with your strap-on! Oh please big sister, ooooooooh yesssssss sister, fuck me! I want both of you to fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can! Oh please, oh pleasssssseeeeee, fuck me hard and deep! Oh Ms Grant, ohhhhhhh Mistress Alex, DP me! DP me hard and deep, ooooooh, make me cum! Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, make me cum make me cum make me cum aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeessssssss, oooooooohhhhhhhh fuck me!"

Even when Ms Grant finally began increasing the pace Kara did her best to continue to beg for more, just like she had been trained to do by Mistress Alex. Of course that didn't last long as what felt like barely a minute after picking up the pace her wonderful boss made her cum so hard that Kara became completely incoherent. Kara then continued to be incoherent as Ms Grant continued to make her cum over and over again, each one easily feeling like the biggest climax of her life, only for her to be proved wrong seconds later. Especially when Mistress Alex joined in the fun by thrusting up into Kara's cunt, causing the mighty Supergirl to become so consumed with the ecstasy she was feeling she couldn't even think coherently, let alone speak.

Alex loved looking into Kara's eyes when she came. She knew it was wrong, that no matter what Kara said they were sisters, but she just couldn't get enough of it, and nothing made Kara cum harder than being fucked up the ass. Except maybe being DP'ed, apparently, cementing the fact that this wouldn't be a one-time thing, because Kara would definitely want this again, and clearly Alex could never say no to her sister. But also if she was honest she wanted to do this again so she could make Kara feel this good. Except next time she wanted to be the one pounding Kara's ass, or at least switching the positions so it would be Alex on top and thrusting into Kara, who would have course still be in the middle, while Cat would be on the bottom.

Thrusting up into Kara's cunt just wasn't enough for Alex, not even when she started thrusting just as hard and as fast as Cat. Or at least she tried too. In reality the position was difficult, and Alex was very grateful when Cat abruptly stopped, pulled her dick out of Kara's ass and move back, giving Alex the opportunity to take over. Oh yes, before Kara could even whimper in disappointment Alex flipped them over and started pounding her sister with everything she had, first her pussy, then after a couple of orgasms switching to Kara's ass. Which of course Kara welcomed with a beaming happy smile, a little laugh, and then more screams of pleasure, quickly followed by more orgasms.

For better or for worse it was more orgasms for them both, not just Kara, as the stimulator inside the harness have been bashing against Alex's clit this entire time, and that combined with the mental stimulation of fucking her little sister, made Alex cum oh so hard. Plus this wasn't just fucking her baby sister, it was sharing her with her boss. It was DP'ing Kara with Kara's bitchy boss. And then it was ass fucking her kid sister in front of someone for the first time, and someone with a media empire she could use to expose the fact that the Danvers sisters frequently had kinky sex with each other. Oh yes, all those things had made Alex cum hard, and they continue to do so when she finally got to be in control.

As a result this round of sodomy sadly didn't last nearly as long as Alex would have liked it too, but she still thought she did pretty well, especially when she pushed Kara's legs onto her shoulders and leaned down so she was bending the mighty Supergirl in half. Oh yes, that was some deep, hard anal pounding, which had Kara's cum squirting violently against Alex's stomach. And if Alex wasn't mistaken, it also got her an impressed look from Cat. Not that she cared about that last thing, because all added up to exhausting her to the point where she had to collapse down her sister in utter exhaustion. Although on the bright side then Kara wrapped her arms and legs tightly around her, the Danvers sisters just enjoying the afterglow for a few long seconds. Then of course Cat had to ruin the moment.

"Stop spoiling the bitch and get off her." Cat grumbled, "Come on, I'm twice your age and you don't see me lying down on the job."

"Only twice?" Alex grumbled softly, before doing as she was told, "Kara, you know what to do now, right?"

"Yes Mistress Alex." Kara beamed happily, before crying out as Mistress Alex started to remove her cock from her ass.

Cat smirked as the second that Alex had finished pulling her strap-on out of her sister's butt Kara flipped over onto her stomach and pushed her ass into the air. She then reached back and pulled her butt cheeks wide apart, proudly displaying her gaping ass hole. Which of course had been perfectly visible without her spreading her cheeks, but it certainly emphasised the gape, and more importantly Kara's submission to them. Oh yes, this was Supergirl showing them just how submissive she was, that she would shamelessly show them just how widely gaping her most forbidden hole was after they had used it as their personal fuck hole. Yet still, it wasn't enough for the infamous Cat Grant.

"Nice work Kara, but we require more from you." Cat said.

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara smiled.

Before Cat could clarify what that was and order Kara to do it, and maybe not to dawdle, suddenly Supergirl was on her knees in front of her. Her costume and hair were dishevelled, she had the flush of a woman well fucked and there was a cheekiness in her eyes which was uncharacteristic, as far as the public knew, but it was her. This was Supergirl on her knees in front of Cat Grant, taking the dildo which had just been buried in her butt into her mouth. She even moaned. Supergirl moaned from tasting her own ass, and while she had done that before seeing it while she was wearing her super suit was truly magnificent. As was watching her beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft, and suck noisily on it.

After half a dozen bobs of her head Supergirl switched over to the other dildo, the one which had been inside all of her holes tonight, with the same result. Cat had been so lost in watching Supergirl going ass to mouth on a cock between her legs that she realise that Alex had moved so she was right next to her, allowing Kara to easily go back and forth between them without having to be asked. Which was glorious, even if Cat didn't feel like sharing at that moment. Although she temporarily forgot all about that as Supergirl started deep throating those dicks while her sister gleefully encouraged her, and Cat to join in on that fun.

"Oh yes Kara, that's it, mmmmm, good girl." Alex praised, stroking her sister's hair as she sucked her cock clean, "Take it deep! Take it deep down your throat like the little cock sucking slut you are! Ohhhhhhh Kara, I love it when you suck my cock. Mmmmm, especially after I'm done fucking you up the ass. And you love it too, don't you? Yeahhhhhh, I can tell just how badly you love sucking your own butt cream off of my big dick, mmmmm, and so can your boss. Ooooooh yesssss, your boss can tell just how much you love cleaning your own ass cream off of your big sister's cock like the little ATM whore you are, isn't that right Cat?"

"Yes, I can. Get over here and give me that hot little mouth, and I'll tell you how much." Cat gleefully bribed, quickly getting what she wanted and then living up to her end of the bargain, "Oh yes, oooooh yesssss, I can see how much you loved this Kara. How much Supergirl loves going ass to mouth like a good little ATM whore. Oh Kara, what would our readers think? What would our readers think if they knew you were like this? Mmmmm, what would this city think if they could see their hero now, on her knees in front of me, and her own sister, gleefully sucking on a couple of strap-ons which had just reamed her little ass hole? Ohhhhhh, if only they knew what a little Super Sub their hero was. They would never look at you the same way again."

That more than Alex's more graphic encouragement had Supergirl sucking cock even more enthusiastically. Or at least that's what Cat like to believe. The truth was she could have promised anything and Kara would have increased her pace, and just how much she was taking into her mouth and eventually down her throat, just so she could get every drop of her ass cream like the little slut she was. But that really wasn't important to Cat right now. What was important was that after years of searching she had finally found the perfect assistant, and Cat was very much looking forward to working closely with her, and enjoying her assistance. And if that meant doing this kind of thing to Supergirl on a regular basis, all the better.


End file.
